Camp Rock the 13th
by Stevie Wayne
Summary: Complete! Mitchie, Shane, Nate, Caitlyn, Tess, and Jason are fixing up camp rock before the Summer starts, but fun is cut short, when a killer joins the group...who will survive? If any? Read and Review. SHOCKING TWISTS in every corner.
1. Chapter 1: Throat Cut Valley

Chapter 1: Throat Cut Valley

1

Mitchie turned up the radio in the car, neither she nor her mother saw the person in the woods staring at them drive by. Connie turned to Mitchie and rolled her eyes, "Does that have to be so loud Mitch?" She asked as she looked at her daughter dancing to the Connect Three album. Mitchie was really excited to be able to go with her mother to help fix up Camp Rock before it opened next week. She was really excited because she would be able to meet the entire band Connect Three who also volunteered their time to help fix up the camp. "Mitchie!" Connie leaned over and turned down the music.

"Mom! You can't just turned down the music like that? We are going to meet these guys! Are you going to tell them to keep it down when they are rocking out?" Mitchie said then started to laugh. Connie only smiled a bit then turned up the music again and it started to blare out loud. Connie even sang along this time with Mitchie. The stranger in the woods walked a few steps forward, and then released a deranged smile.

"Oooo! Girl, yeah!" Connie's mom sang along with the album, then a large POP sound came from outside. It sounded more like an explosion and the car started to move around. Mitchie and Connie both let out screamed as the car spun on the empty wood side road. Connie tried to slam on the breaks but nothing was happening. "Hold on!" Connie screamed, then she pushed the car into park and it stopped with a great jerk, Connie flung forward and slammed her head down on the steering wheel.

Neither of them spoke for a second as the car began to smoke up a little. "Mom." Mitchie said in a small moan, her voice still in shock over what had just happened. She knew what it was, both of them knew what it was, their tires, at least two, maybe three, popped. Must have hit some glass or nails on the road. "Mom?" Mitchie said again, a little louder, her eyes still squinting. She turned to look at her mother who was laying on top of the steering wheel on conscious. "Oh my god mom!" Mitchie screamed and leaned over and lifted her mother up slowly, her mom had blood coming down the side of her face from her forehead where she slammed it on the steering wheel.

"Mitchie..." Connie said in a tired voice. "You okay baby?" She asked, Mitchie let out a laugh of relief as well as tears that started to pour from her eyes.

"Oh thank god! I thought you were..."

"Come on baby, you know me better."

"Yeah, you have a head made of rock..." Mitchie said, then they both started to laugh again. Connie then opened the door to her car and stepped out. Mitchie got out too and they both stretched a little. Mitchie then bent down and massaged her leg a little. When the car jerked stop she put all the force onto that leg. She was surprised that she didn't break it.

"Oh my god, now how did this happen?" Connie said, leaning over and looking at the tires that were all messed up, all four of them. "Did i run over some police wire or something?" Connie said looking back at the road.

"This is too weird."

"Your telling me." Connie said, walking to the door to her car again, she reached in and grabbed her cell phone. She opened it up to dial the police, she was going to see if she could get an officer down here to help her out, then maybe as for a tow truck. "Damn." Connie said, closing her cell phone. "Mitchie, see if you have any bars on your phone."

"Nope, i just checked."

"Well this is just perfect."

"We can walk?" Mitchie shrugged.

"The town is ten miles, and the camp is fifteen, how about not?" Connie said, walking to the trunk of her car.

"Well what else are we going to do?" Connie looked around in her bag in the trunk for her other cell phone with the antenna. She pulled it out and switched it on, but it died as soon as she did. She didn't charge it. "So will we be walking?" Mitchie asked as Connie dropped the large cell phone back into her bag.

"So its seven in the morning, do you think more people will be coming down this road a little later?" Connie asked.

"Oh mom." As she said this another car came down the road, speeding a little. Connie started to wave her arms, Mitchie joined her, "Stop!" They called out as the car began to slow down. It was a nice corvette, and in the drivers seat was a girl with blonde hair. "Hey can you please give us a lift? Our car..."

"Are you Connie and Mitchie? I am Tess, one of the volunteers for Camp Rock Clean Up!"

"Yes that's us, you did look familiar. Saw you on the website." Connie said.

"Unfortunately my car only fits one other person, so one of you will have to stay behind." Tess said, "Sorry."

"It's okay, Mitchie you go on and go. When you get to town, tell the tow truck to come get the car on Witcham street."

"Mom, i am not going to leave you."

"Mitchie, go."

"So who is coming?" Tess asked. Mitchie turned around.

"Hey." Mitchie said and smiled, she opened the door and got in. "I will tell them to speed here for you mom!" Mitchie said then started to laugh.

"Thanks, who knows I might get a tan." Connie said and giggled, she then leaned in the car and kissed Mitchie on the cheek. Tess then let out a _gross_ sound when she saw the blood on Connie, she must have missed it before.

"What?" They asked.

"What happened to your head?" Tess asked horrified.

"Hit it when the car stopped." Connie said.

"Dude...here." Tess handed her a wad of napkins. "Clean yourself up, you never know who the tow truck guy might be. A hottie..." Tess said and started to laugh.

"True, thanks." Connie said, joking around. "Now get me that hottie, be safe girls."

"We will." Tess said, then started to drive off. Mitchie looked at her mother standing alone next to the car, she then looked in the side mirrors, her mother still watching the car drive off away from her. Mitchie felt bad. Mitchie then turned and looked straight at the road, if she knew that was the last time she was going to see her mother alive, she would have looked back one more time.

2

"Stop it!" Caitlyn said to Nate who was blowing his breath into her ear. "Seriously now Nate." Caitlyn said and laughed again. They were in a truck. There was Nate, Jason and Caitlyn. Nate and Jason were driving to Camp Rock late, their other band mate Shane went a day earlier to help his uncle with some of the supplies. They found Caitlyn stranded at the gas station, and decided to give her a lift. She was one of the volunteers, so it was perfect.

"You love it." Nate said, and did it again, Caitlyn pushing him off of her.

"Do what she says Nate, or she might slap ya." Jason said, he was the one driving. Caitlyn was sitting in the middle and Nate was on the other side next to the door. That was one thing that sucked about the truck, is it just had one row of seats.

"You heard him." Caitlyn said, and laughed again when Nate made a sad face. She couldn't believe that she was in the truck with two members of one her favorites bands, Connect Three. When she saw them at the gas station, she told them that she was one of the volunteers. Then she told them that the last ride she got, she was hitching all the way to the camp, dropped her off at the gas station.

"Are we close yet? This is like the longest trip ever. I can't believe Shane talked us into this dumb clean up." Nate said, and closed his eyes and leaned back against the seat.

"Oh, come on, your going to be helping a lot! There will be hundreds of kids at this camp this summer. You helping clean up will make their dreams come true! I mean what girl wouldn't want to sleep in a bed made by one of the members of Connect Three!" Caitlyn said, and nudged him on the side of his arm. Nate only fake laughed.

"I hate making beds. I will do the painting or something."

"Dude i called the painting." Jason said.

"Dude...dude...dude! Is that all you guy's say. Holy crow!" Caitlyn said.

"Holy crow? What are you?" Nate said and laughed again as Caitlyn gave him a dirty look. "And Jason, calm down _dude,"_ he looked at Caitlyn when he said that, "the cabins are pretty big, i'm sure we could all paint and wouldn't even be half way done by the end of the day." Nate said.

"Yeah, there are like, twenty seven cabins." Caitlyn said.

"Plus the cafeteria, and the stage center...and that one outside hut thing...and..."

"Okay I get it...we can all paint. _Holy crow!_" Jason said trying to keep a straight face. Jason then changed his smile, into a sinister grin, "You guy's heard it's haunted right?" He said, turning to them. Caitlyn only rolled her eyes. Nate looked a little interested.

"Yeah, he's right." Nate said, "Shane told us about it."

"And you believe him?" Caitlyn asked.

"Well his family has owned the land for years; it used to be Camp Valley, just a bunch of singing, roasting marshmallows and what not." Nate said.

"And, how is it haunted?" Caitlyn asked.

"Well about fifteen years ago, when the camp was last opened, a little girl drowned in the lake." Jason said, "That's what Shane said. Creepy…" Jason said then giggled.

"And where does the ghost come in?"

"Well, supposedly Shane and his family went there to clean up, and they saw the little girl that drowned, eating her own flesh! BALH!!!!" Jason screamed and scared Caitlyn and even Nate jumped in his seat, Jason started to laugh at them.

"Sounds like a stupid ghost story to me. Camp Rock is going to be awesome. I saw the forums." Caitlyn said. "Are you guys going to stay for the summer? I get to go for free since I am volunteering. Reason why I am." Caitlyn said.

"No, it's part of our helping Shane through his ruff time phase. He's been in the medias bad spotlight for awhile."

"Yeah, I noticed."

"So if he helps at the camp, we get good publicity. He's going to be teaching uhh…a uhh…" Jason began.

"A dancing course…." Nate finished for him.

"Yeah!"

"Well I wish you guys would stay."

"Camp…nawh. But I am sure we will visit a few times." Nate said.

"For sure." Jason finished.

"Hey look." Caitlyn said, and they saw a car broken down at the side of the road, and a women sitting on the hood of the car. They slowly stopped next to the car. "You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks. I am just waiting on my daughter to call a tow truck…are you?"

"Yes! Connie? You're the chef right?"

"Proudly." Connie said and bowed down.

"Dude your tires are like all…flat!" Jason said.

"Yeah, there must have been some kind of police tape on the road." Connie said, looking back at the flat tires of her car.

"That's weird, my tires are fine, might have just been old tires?" Jason said.

"Actually they are new…" Connie said, offended about the comment Jason made. "Thank you."

"No offence, well I guess we will see you at the camp later?" Caitlyn said.

"Yeah, will do! I will cook you guys a great dinner tonight!" Connie said.

"Sweet deal." Nate finished.

"Bye." They then drove off.

"That's kind of sad." Caitlyn said.

"Yeah, well, I would hate to be out in this heat." Jason turned and looked at the women who sat on her car again.

"Alone…for that matter. Hope that tow truck gets there quick for her." Caitlyn said, she felt pretty bad for Connie.

3

Tess looked in the mirror in her car while Mitchie was in the station calling for the tow truck. She fixed her lip gloss that was smeared a little, "Girl you are so, HOT!" She said, and then shook a little. Mitchie then walked out of the station and back into Tess's air conditioned car. "So?"

"They said they got a guy to go on over. Thanks again for the ride, you have a great car by the way!" Mitchie said.

"Thanks, my mommy's gift for her princess. What do you drive?" Tess asked.

"Oh, I don't have a car." Mitchie said.

"Oh…too bad, not everyone is fortunate like I am." Tess said. Mitchie bit down on her lip and turned the other way. "I mean, your mom's the chef of a camp. My mom owns a couple of recording studios and what not." Tess said.

"Okay, can we drive back to my mom now please." Mitchie asked.

"Oh, I am not driving back there, I am going to Camp, your mom can just meet us there. It will be cool." Tess said, and started to reverse the side.

"Just leave me here then. I want to help my mom." Mitchie said.

"Girl, take it easy. You will see her at the camp. She will be fine, trust me!" Tess said and started to drive down the road. Mitchie didn't want to go to the camp without her mom, but she really had no choice. Not at the moment anyways. "So you doing this so you don't have to pay to go to the camp, right?" Tess asked.

"That…" Mitchie said. "And, I wanted to spend some time with my mom." Mitchie finished.

"Oh, that's very…sweet."

"What about you?"

"Oh, well my mom paid anyways. I am doing this so I can meet Connect Three! Oh my god! They are the hottest bunch of boys ever. Especially that Nate guy!" Tess said.

"Yeah, they are cute." Mitchie said.

"In fact, I once went to one of their concerts. I got back stage passes." She then looked up, "Thanks to my mom of course." Mitchie rolled her eyes, then Tess looked at her and she smiled at her. "I think they will remember me. I mean I only got a picture and a hug, but I mean, hello?" She said, pointing out her body. "I am pretty smokein'."

Mitchie let out a little laugh, "Your something all right."

"What do you mean?" She looked serious.

"Oh just that you seem like…well different, Rich." Mitchie said, smiling and batting her eyelashes. She was being sarcastic of course. She wanted to say bitch…but that would have been very rude.

"Oh, well that makes sense I guess. Your mom seems like a sweet person." Tess randomly commented.

"She is."

"So which one do you like?"

"What?"

"Connect Three? Which one do you think you want to bang? I mean I want all three of them, and probably can get all three of them in the sack this week…but if you wanted to have one, I would totally let you."

"Oh, I don't do that."

"Don't do that? What are you mother Theresa?" She said laughing.

"No, I just don't have sex with guy's I don't know."

"They are connect three! Hello!"

"Well I heard they don't do that stuff either."

"Are you kidding, when I went back stage, they picked some girls to go back to their dressing room."

"So?"

"So they could probably _break _um."

"Oh and you weren't picked?" Mitchie said, sarcastically. Tess's face turned from calm to furious. But in her voice it sounded very controlled.

"Well I was, but my mom told me we had to catch our…helicopter. They never wait! Not that you would know or anything." Tess started to giggle at the end.

"Yeah." Mitchie really wanted to get out of that car. She wished that she would have just waited back at the gas station with that strange old man. She would have been better off there then in the car with Tess who was really starting to piss her off.

"So which one?"

"I told you I don't do that."

"Okay…well still, which one makes you…hot." Tess asked.

"Personal much?"

"Hey I told you mine."

"I didn't ask though."

"Come on, I'm not going to tell them."

"Shane is pretty cute."

"Oh girl he is fine. I might go for him second, after Nate. I mean since you don't want any of them." Mitchie turned away and just looked at the passing shrubbery and thought about her mom.

4

Connie closed her eyes and leaned back against the windshield of her car. Her sunglasses were on and she was enjoying the hot June sun. She started to think about how fun the summer was going to be. She loved to cook so much, and to get this job was a great opportunity to express herself with people who won't judge her to harsh, kids.

The sun was starting to sizzle on her skin and she lifted up again. She looked down the road praying that the tow truck would be coming down the road. She didn't see it. She got off the top of the car and started to look around the car. She kneeled down and looked at the tires. She started to inspect them, maybe she would see something that was on them.

The tires were all popped, so it was hard to tell, all the pieces were everywhere, lying ont eh side of the road, and pieces stuck under the tire. It was pretty much a big mess. Connie grabbed her keys out of her pocket and went into her car. She took a seat and turned it on, putting the air on full blast. She sat there and let out a deep breath. She than leaned over and grabbed her water bottle and took a sip of the water. It was so refreshing.

"This is the—" She was interrupted by the glass next to her shattering and someone pulling her out of her car. She screamed and screamed but it was doing no good. The tuff hands gripped at her soft skin and she was cutting herself on the glass that had broken. "What are you doing! What do you want!" Connie screamed and cried, the pain from the grip of this strong person was so intense. She looked at them, they were wearing a sack over their head with one hole on the left side. Connie kicked them between their legs and started to run into the woods.

She turned around a few times and saw the person running after her. She screamed a few more times, hoping that someone would hear her. The sounds of the leafs on the ground crackling, and the twigs snapping as she ran over them echoed around. Connie's heart beat was all she heard though, nothing of nature.

She heard her heart, and her breathing in her ear. She felt the blood on her legs rolling down and mixing with the sweat. "help!" She managed to scream out. "PLEASE!" She screamed. She turned and saw nobody behind her. Someone then jumped in front of her, it was the person that pulled her out of her car. Connie screamed and turned around.

She started to run back towards her car now, she saw it in the distance. She heard something now, it was a truck, _the tow truck!_ Connie thought, she saw it coming down the road. Connie sped up running and was getting closer. She saw the tow truck stopping slowly.

A smile came over her face, she was going to be okay if she could just…she tripped over something and went rolling onto the ground. She heard the crackling of the leafs next to her as she slowly got up. She saw the person standing in front of her with a large butchers knife.

"No…please…no." That was all she could whimper out of her mouth, her voice was clogged up with fear. The person grabbed her shoulder, and with no struggle pushed her up against the tree behind her and then slit her throat. The knife swished through it as if it was a rotting apple. The blood poured out quickly, and to Connie it burned. The feeling of the burning blood was to much for her, she grabbed at the tree behind her, trying to hold herself up. _Your dead…_ Connie thought, and she knew it. She saw all the blood, she felt all the blood.

She fought hard to inhale one last time, but the pain was too great. The burning sensation of the blood spraying out of her. It was as if the blood had been boiling inside her and came out on fire. Her eyes watered and saw slowly slid to the ground. Two of her finger nails ripped off in a piece of bark on the tree. That had no feeling now, she saw the guy getting out of the tow truck, and then she just blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2: Connect Three

1

As the corvette was starting to pull up at the camp, a truck with the Connect Three, well two of them, coming out, along with a girl. Tess let out a little grunt. _I didn't know they were dating anyone,_ Mitchie thought, almost exactly what Tess thought. They looked at each other as she parked the car. Jason and Nate looked at them pull up. Tess got out with a huge smile and went up to introduce herself, "Hey, its me!" Tess said. Nate and Jason looked a little confused, "I met you guys at one of your concerts before." Tess said, "Tess..." She said.

"Oh, yeah...right." Nate said with a smile, obviously bluffing, and not very good. Tess fell for it of course and she gave him a huge hug. Mitchie was shocked that she didn't go right for the kiss, but then again she was only human. Mitchie walked up shyly behind Tess. Nate turned to her and smiled at her.

"Hey." Nate said. Mitchie looked at him and smiled, she walked up to him a little closer.

"Hey, Mitchie..." She said.

"Mitchie, nice." Nate said, he then hugged her, something that Mitchie had no idea he was going to do that and the hug came out very awkward. She smiled again and finished off the hug. "I'm Nate by the way..." She laughed, "Just in case you didn't know."

"I'm Jason." He said walking up to her and he gave her a little hug as well.

"And who are you?" Tess said pointing at Caitlyn, looking at her clothes in disgust.

"Caitlyn."

"Are you...friends with them?" Tess asked, pointing towards Jason and Nate.

"Yes, well we just met really today. I didn't have a ride to Camp so they offered." Caitlyn finished.

"Oh, that's really nice of them, i mean really!" Tess said turning to them. "If only all guys were as sweet as you two. Where's Shane?" Tess asked looking around. Mitchie's heart beat skipped a beat when she said that. She got nervous and excited all at the same time. She looked around to see as well.

"He came early, we haven't seen him yet." As soon as Nate said that, the sound of a grunt then a crack came from the distance. All of them walked up towards the sound. They saw Shane behind one of the cabins, wearing nothing but shoes and shorts, was chopping up fire wood. His tanned chest was covered in sweat that glazed in the summer's morning sun. "Hey."

Shane looked up at them and smiled, "Hey." He pulled off his gloves and walked towards all of them. "How are you?" He asked. Mitchie and Tess were transfixed on his muscular, wet body. They smiled and looked at him and giggled a little as they said hello, and introduced themselves. "I would hug ya, but i am a little wet."

"Nonsense, I don't mind getting a little sweaty." Tess said and wrapped her arms around him. Mitchie looked at her jealous and turned away a little. As she did she let out a scream when a man bumped into her. Mitchie backed away.

"Woah, sorry. I am Brown, the Camp director." He said, Shane walked up next to him and patted him on the back. "Sorry to scare you. I am Shane's uncle."

"Oh, it's fine. I just wasn't expecting you."

"Well it looks like all of you are here, got here safe? Wait..."

"My mom isn't here yet. Our car broke down. She's probably in town now getting it looked at. The tires all pretty much exploded." Shane looked at her confused.

"Oh, that's odd."

"Yeah, we saw her on the side of the road. She said she was going to be cooking us a great meal tonight." Jason said and rubbed his belly. All of them started to laugh as he did this.

"Do you have a phone here? I am actually a bit worried, I just want to make sure everything's okay." Mitchie said, asking Brown.

"Well the phones aren't up, and the cell reception is awful down here, as you all probably already figured out. A little later we can drive to town if she doesn't show up." Brown said.

"Okay, sounds good." Mitchie was sort of lying; she didn't think it sounded good at all. She really wanted to see her mother, and she didn't want to wait anymore. She was scared, and really worried. She wanted to make sure her mother was okay at least. I mean she was on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere pretty much. That's kind of creepy. Mitchie started to have second thoughts on not staying with her mom. She then started to think about the last time she saw her, just standing there alone on the road, and the feeling of sickness, sadness that filled Mitchie's heart.

"So, where do we begin?"

2

Caitlyn was alone setting up the Archery court. She held a huge circular bull's-eye, it was filled with hay, and it was pretty heavy. It had been used several times before, that was for sure. There were holes in it and it was kind of falling apart, but it was all the camp could afford for the moment, plus it was just for fun. Most of the kids would be busy with Final Jam rehearsals and doing other cool stuff.

She got to the last stand, and lifted the bull's-eye up and hung it up. She looked at it proud and then wiped the hay off of her body, as this happened a whistling sound came by her ear and then she saw the arrow stab through the bull's-eye, right in the middle. Caitlyn looked up in terror, she then saw somebody holding a bow and arrow. Her eyes widened and she looked at the arrow that was inches from her that this person shot. "Are you crazy!?" Caitlyn screamed, pulling the arrow out and walking towards Nate who started to laugh.

"Wait, you don't want to see my trick shot?" He said, getting another arrow.

"I don't believe you!" Caitlyn said, with a smile on her face now. She held the arrow in her hand and came towards it as if she was going to hit him with it. He moved out of the way and started to laugh, "What if you would have missed?"

"Oh, i never miss." He said, putting the arrow back into the small bucket filled with them.

"You are crazy, you know that?" Caitlyn said as she grabbed onto his arm.

"I've been called that once and awhile." Nate said, proudly.

"That's not a complement you know?"

"Are ya sure sweetheart?" He said in a bugs bunny type voice.

"Oh you!" She said and hit him a little on his side.

"So, you excited to be here?" Nate asked as he sat down on a stone bench. Caitlyn walked next to him and leaned against the pole that was next to the bench. She stood over him.

"Yeah, it's a lot of fun so far. I like doing this kind of stuff. Makes me feel, accomplished." She said. then laughed.

"Weirdo..." He said moving his hand around his head.

"Shut up you! Trying to kill me with a bow and arrow." She said, Nate then stood up next to her.

"I wouldn't want to do that."

"Oh really?"

Nate then leaned over and kissed her on her cheek. Caitlyn's face turned red, then flushed quickly. Nate backed away and looked at her smile lightly, he then leaned back in and kissed her on the lips. Caitlyn grabbed onto his shoulder, as she did a loud blow horn went off. They both turned quickly towards the sound. They saw Jason standing nearby laughing. "You jerk!" Nate said, running towards Jason. Nate was laughing now too, and so was Caitlyn, she was also red again from the kiss. She nervously cleared her mind and looked down at her phone that was beeping.

Her eyes widened and she opened her phone, she had a connection. She quickly picked it up, but as quickly as it came, it went away again. She closed it and tucked it back into her pocket.

3

"Twice." Mitchie said with two nails in her mouth being held onto by her lips. She hammered at the drain pipe on the side of the roof. She stood on a wooden ladder while Shane held it so she wouldn't fall. Tess was sitting in a chair watching.

"Twice? That's crazy." Shane said.

"Yeah, well some people can't afford to go to Disney world fifty times like us Shane." Tess said. Shane looked at her and gave her a dirty look. Mitchie couldn't even hear what she said because of her hammering.

"Okay, one more." Mitchie said climbing down, her shirt caught onto a splinter on the ladder and lifted a little. Shane looked up at this and grinned wildly, then told her. Mitchie turned red and pulled down her shirt. This was extremely embarrassing. Tess then got up and walked towards Shane.

"Hey can you come help me get some stuff out of my car. I want to get something out now..." She said. Shane looked at her and then looked at Mitchie moving the ladder towards the end of the cabin. She started to climb up it again to put the final nail to keep the drainer aloof. "Please."

"I am...sure." Shane said. "Be right back Mitchie." He said, she nodded and watched them walk away. Mitchie hammered the final nail as hard as she could, then she climbed down. She watched them walk away, her face red with anger. She knew that Tess was going to try something. This made her pretty mad. Mitchie then slammed the hammer down on the rail and picked up the ladder and closed it up. She then started to walk towards the lake through the short cut in the woods. She thought she would go check on Jason who was painting the docks.

While she was walking through the woods, she saw something moving in the corner of her eye, she looked quickly but then continued to walk towards the dock. She saw Jason in white overalls painting the lifeguard chair; it was a large lifeguard chair tower that was white. It was about fifteen feet up. "Having fun?" She asked as she walked up. Jason looked down at her and smiled.

"You bet."

"Looks like it."

"What about you?"

"Finished putting up the drainers on all the cabins. Fun stuff." Mitchie took a seat on a log top and watched Jason climb down slowly. He had completed his task aswell.

"That's good, there is a storm hitting tonight. That's what Brown said anyways."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, that's why he told you guys to get those up today."

"When's it supposed to hit?"

"About sevenish, just before sunset."

"Well at least we will be in the cabins by then." Mitchie said, and smiled.

"True, true." Mitchie then turned around and looked at the area. "You seem a little...off."

"Sorry, just a little worried is all."

"About your mom huh? I'm sure she's fine."  
"Yeah, i just feel bad, leaving her there alone."

"She was enjoying the sun when we drove by."

"Was she?"

"Yeah, I'm sure she will be here within the next three hours, for sure."

"Thanks Jason."

"No problem." Mitchie stood up and looked out into the crystal lake. "Want to help me paint some more?"

"Sure!" Mitchie said, excited.

4

They all stood next to the truck as Brown sat inside. "I will be back around seven; i need to get some more supplies in Caverns Late. You guys just work on the painting, and then take a swimming break or something." Brown said, all of them smiling and listening. "Thanks Jason for letting me borrow your truck. My damn battery is for shit. I will have to charge that sucker up later."

"No problemo." Jason said with a smile.

"Hurry on back will ya?" Shane said teasing him.

"You got it busta." He then pulled back and then drove off down the dirt road. They all watched him drive away. Mitchie then turned around and started to walk towards her cabin. She then started to walk towards the outhouse cabin. It was a large cabin where the rest room and showers were.

"Where you heading?"

"Oh just have to go to the bathroom."

"Oh i will go with you too, i haven't been since forever." Caitlyn said and walked up with her. They both walked to the bathroom and opened the door. The smell sewers filled the air. "Dude i think we are going to have to clean this eventually." Caitlyn said and started to laugh.

"Gross!" Mitchie said when she saw a dead rat on the floor.

"No way!" Caitlyn said moving quickly towards the light switch. She turned it on, and only two lights came on, making the bathroom a little lighter. It really wasn't that dirty, the showers looked pretty clean except for some mold on the sides and corners. Mitchie walked into a stall and Caitlyn in the one next to her. "Dang, there is a book written on this wall." Caitlyn said joking.

"No kidding, me too...lets see, _Forty Yards to the outhouse by Will E. Makeit." _Mitchie said and giggled.

"Oh come on kids you can do better then that." Caitlyn said, "_There once was a man named Lapoo, who lived in a pile of poo, he really didn't mean it when he played with his penis and woke up with a handful of goo." _

"Eww! These girls are strange." She said laughing.

"Actually, i think we may be in the boys bathroom, i saw urinals." Caitlyn said and started to laugh.

"Why didn't you say anything."

"I don't know!" she said and started to laugh.

"For all we know the girls bathroom is cleaner then this." They both started to laugh again. Mitchie then stopped, "Oh no."

"What?"

"My side, I don't have toilet paper."

"Me either..."


	3. Chapter 3: Points of the Missing

Chapter 3: Points of the Missing

1

Nate ran to the end of the dock and dove into the water, he came up quickly and yielded his hand telling the others to go in. Caitlyn was in her swimming suite and she decided to go on and jump in as well. Nate got out of the water in his short blue bathing suite, a little shorter then the average. Tess was laying on a towel soaking up the sun. Jason then decided to run to the end of the rock and do a cannon ball. Mitchie sat on a towel in her jeans and t-shirt. She didn't have her suite case, so she couldn't change into her suite.

"You going to swim?" Shane asked her as he took off his shirt. Mitchie looked up again, then back down shyly when she saw his perfect body again. He was also wearing pretty short shorts. He tossed his shirt over a steel bar next to the sand bar. "Well?"

"Oh, now, i don't have a suite." Mitchie said.

"Oh, well you can always get naked I suppose..." Mitchie looked at him shocked, "kidding of course." He then took a seat next to her, grabbing his acoustic guitar that Nate brought out. He then started to play it and sing a little song.

"Oh that was beautiful." She said, and she really did mean it. Tess decided to crawl up next to them and listen to Shane play the music. Mitchie thought, _he she comes to ruin the moment.._.Tess smiled and looked at Shane dreamily.

"Your so good...you can teach me sometime?" Tess said, but it was a question. At least Mitchie was hoping it was, or else this girl was just plain all around annoying and rude.

"Sure." Shane said, not looking at Tess but at his fingers as he played one of the songs that made him famous. Mitchie knew the song and softly sang along with the jingles as the guitar played. Almost like he heard her singing he asked, "You want to sing?" Mitchie looked shocked and smiled.

"I would be...i would...yes!" Mitchie said. She then started to sing along with him who picked up after the second verse. Tess only made a gagging noise once then turned over on her back again to tan.

"You are doing very well! We should add you to our band." Shane said, and Mitchie started to laugh nervously at his offer, that wasn't really a formal one at that. She knew he was just being nice.

"But Connect Four isn't as cool of a name. Sounds like a board game." Mitchie said, then they both started to laugh. Shane looked at Mitchie and they both locked eyes for a good five seconds with smiles on their face. Mitchie was the first to turn away shly and let out a laugh. Shane smiled but felt embarrassed a little. He didn't know what he was expecting.

Nate splashed water at Jason, and then Jason went under water quickly. Caitlyn got out of the water and just laid on her stomach on the dock. She looked down into the murky water and for a second she saw a fish move by, it was pretty big. She smiled and thought about when she was little.

Her father, the one who had died in the plane crash had used to love taking her to the peer down by her house to go fishing. Caitlyn was actually pretty good. She used to catch the most fish. It was never the size that mattered, or the number of fish. To Caitlyn it was the stories that her father would tell her while they sat out there for the long day hours. They would leave at around five in the morning, and be out there until sunset. They watched the sun die down, and then they would leave before the mosquitoes got the best of them.

Caitlyn remembers the light bugs that would light the way back to the van that was parked a quarter mile from the Peer, it was so pretty. Caitlyn would always try to catch one, but they were always just too fast for her. That is until one day, when she saw about six years old. She did catch one. The feeling was intense.

She remembers opening her hand slowly to see the light bug, and when she did she saw that one of the wings were messed up, and it couldn't fly anymore. The other wing was flapping so fast that it made a small breeze in her hand. Caitlyn felt so bad for the thing in her hand, that she closed it so tight that the thing squeezed and died. She opened her hand and saw the glowing ooze of the bug that she had killed. "Daddy." She said, holding out her glowing hand.

"What?" He asked, turning to look at her hand.

"What happened?"

"Did you kill the light bug?"

"I don't know...what is that?"

"When you kill something...its wrong." Daddy said to her. Caitlyn began to cry softly, feeling so bad that she had _killed_ something. She then looked back up at her dad who only smiled. He got down on one knee and pulled Caitlyn towards him. She sat on his leg and looked at him. "Sometimes sweetie, things die. It's a natural order. The circle of life, and how things must be." He began.

"But will I die?" Cailyn asked.

"Well, one day, but that's a very very very long time from now."

"Daddy i am scared! I don't want to die." Caitlyn said, terrified.

"Sweetie, your not going to die anytime soon. Your going to live so long, that one day you are going to want to just pass on and die. Nobody wants to die, but you see...its like a caterpillar. We are catepillers in a way."

"A caterpillar?" Caitlyn asked excited, tears still gloomy in her eyes, "Like the ones in the yard at home?

"Yes, and like Caterpillars we have a nice fun life, eating, sleeping, and being with our friends and familys." He began, smiling as he told this too her. "Then one day the caterpillar goes to sleep, but for us this is dying." He says. Caitlyn still a little confused, "But when the caterpillars wake up after its rest, it has..."

"Beautiful wings! A butterfly!"

"That's right. Except we don't turn into a butterfly, we turn into an Angel when we wake up from death."

"Oh daddy!" Caitlyn said and hugged him.

Caitlyn's thought was interrupted by Nate splashing her. "Hey!" Caitlyn said, and lifted herself up a little. "What's the big idea buddy? First you try to kill me, now you try to freeze me?" She said jokingly of course.

"Get in!" He said to her.

"I was already in."

"Well get back in, come on. It's so nice."

Caitlyn looked at him and then agreed and jumped back into the warm lake.

"Can I sing now?" Tess asked, as Shane started a new song. Mitchie kept her head low to hide her annoyed face from both of them. Shane stopped playing.

"Sure." He said. Then he started playing Old McDonald had a farm...Tess rolled her eyes to this. "What? It's a good song." He said.

"I meant one of your songs." Tess said.

"Nawh, i don't feel like playing anymore." Shane said, and laid the guitar back down. Mitchie smiled and looked at Shane who winked at her. Tess got up and walked down to the dock where she laid her towel back down and laid down and started to tan again.

"She's a little jealous i think." Shane said.

"Of what?" Mitchie asked. She went into her little fantasy of what he was going to say, thousands of scenarios going through her head that made her heart pitter patter, '_of our love for each other Mitchie! Our LOVE!' _One of them said in her head, '_of the way that I like you, this crush I have, she must notice it.'_ Mitchie looked at him waiting for his luscious lips to open and reveal what he was going to day.

"Of your natural tan." He said. Mitchie's eyes put on a confused face, "I mean she hasn't stopped tanning." Shane said then started to laugh. Mitchie joined him in disappointment of his response. Jason walked up to them with a huge smile. Mitchie looked up at him, blocking the sun from her eyes.

"Aren't you going to swim?" He asked them both.

"Well Mitchie doesn't have a suite." Shane answered for her, Mitchie nodded as to agree to what Shane had said. It was the truth all and all. Jason rolled his eyes then pulled down his swimming trunks to his ankles, he then tossed them aside.

"Suite? What suite?" Jason said, laughing, then turned around and ran to the water screaming, "Skinny dip!" Mitchie covered her mouth and closed her eyes laughing. Nate and Caitlyn also laughed as they watched naked Jason running towards the water. Tess took off her sunglasses and her eyes were wide. Most of them were laughing, except for Shane.

"What are you doing!" Shane screamed as he stood up! "This is stupid! You're being stupid! No skinny dipping! Never!" Shane said and walked away. Jason looked shocked and then walked slowly back to his green swimming trunks tossed on the sand. He put them back on.

"What is his problem?" Caitlyn asked.

"I don't know." Nate answered.

"Shane wait." Mitchie stood up and followed him. Shane wasn't stopping. She then got in front of him and blocked his path. His face was red with anger, and his eyes were watering up a little. "What's wrong?" Mitchie asked.

"Nothing...just...forget it." Shane said, Mitchie then realized that she was holding onto his hand. She let go quickly and her face turned red as well, but for all the different reasons as Shane. "Sorry." Shane said, looking at Mitchie.

"Oh, it's fine." She said, "Come on. Let's go sit again." She said, and without a moments hesitation, Shane grabbed her hand and they both went walking hand in hand towards the towels on the lakes beach.

2

Brown parked the van next to the tow truck station. He thought since he was in town he would check and see if Connie, the chef for Camp Rock, was doing okay, or if she needed any help. He got out of the van and walked into the station. He saw the car parked outside, the tires were still flat. _Must have been some accident._ He thought as he walked inside. The tiny bell above the door jingled as he walked in. He saw Herb, the tow truck guy, and Ethan, the guy who fixed up most of the cars in town, sitting on stools talking.

"Oh, how you doing Mr. Brown?" Ethan asked, his hands were covered in black grease. Brown just shook his head, "Good then?" He said.

"Yeah, great. I was wondering if you knew where Connie was?"

"Who?"

"Connie, she's the women who's car is parked out there, with the flat tires."

"Oh, we haven't seen her. We thought she would be by the car, she wasn't"

"That's odd, her daughter told us that she was waiting next to the car."

"She wasn't there. We would have saw her, that's for sure." Ethan said, then laughed a little, "Might have to send her little pike over here and pay for the damages. We had to order the new window, but we have the tires."

"New window?"

"Yeah, looks like the side window was crashed through." Herb said.

"That's weird; they said it was just the tires."

"Something crashed it; glass was on the road, and in the car. We had to clean it up ourselves." Ethan said, and Herb agreed with a tender nod of his head.

"Well the daughter is young, she wouldn't have the money I'm sure." Brown told the two men.

"Well we aren't fixing it until we talk to somebody about it."

"Are you sure she wasn't maybe in the woods taking a leak?" Brown asked concerned.

"We called out a few times; we were there...what thirty minutes?" Herb asked Ethan.

"Just about, cleaning the glass, and then calling for the broad."

"Gottcha." Brown said.

"You can go ahead and swing by there again I guess, but like I said, no money, no service." Herb said then started to laugh wildly, he smacked Ethan's side and both of the men started to laugh. Brown nodded at them, and then told them to have a great day that he was going on his way.

3

All of them sat together now, except for Jason who was still playing around in the water. Mitchie laid next to Shane, and Caitlyn was on the other side of her. Nate was sitting on the high Life Guard chair, and Tess was standing against it, taking on the sun. They were all laughing, then Mitchie said something, "Okay, I got one, what's green and red, and goes a thousand miles an hour?" All of them thought about it.

"What?" Shane asked.

"A frog in a blender." Mitchie said, and then they all started to laugh again. Mitchie was shocked she thought they would just call her stupid; it was a pretty dumb one that was for sure. Then Nate hopped down, landing on his feet.

"I got one!" Nate said. "What's brown, and sits on a piano?"

"Your thing.." Tess said, all of them made an OoooOOo noise, Nate only looked at her and gave her a grossed out look then said no. Mitchie thought about different things at that moment, she looked at Shane's tanned legs, and his perfect chest and smiled. He caught her looking and covered his body, joking around of course.

"What is it?" Caitlyn asked, "I will never get it..."

"Beethoven's last movement..." Nate said.

"Eww!" They all said and tossed stuff at him.

"What? It was good no?" Nate said laughing.

"Help!" A scream came from the lake. They all looked in terror of what they heard. They saw Jason scream again, and then go under water. He didn't come up. Shane got up and ran towards the water, Mitchie did as well. Tess and Caitlyn went to the canoe's and pushed it into the water towards the area that he went under. Mitchie dove in first and went swimming through the water as fast as she could.

"Where is he?" Tess asked screaming, her face red as can be.

"Around that area!" Nate screamed back, he then jogged to the end of the dock and looked around the water. Shane was now in the water moving around looking for where Jason could have been.

Caitlyn let out a scream and pointed towards the side of the dock. Mitchie looked and saw Jason's body floating next to it. Nate started to pull him up, and then Shane helped. Mitchie crawled out of the lake, her clothes now soaking wet. She looked down at Jason, whose eyes were closed. "CPR!" Nate screamed. All of them agreed.

Without another moment Mitchie put her head down and went to blow air down into Jason's lungs, as she did water squirted out of his mouth and into Mitchie's face. "Gottcha." Jason said, and then started to laugh.

"Jason!" The girls in the canoe screamed.

"So not funny." Shane said walking towards the end of the dock. Mitchie's face was now red, and her eyes were tearing up.

"Look I'm sorry, you guys seemed bored." Jason said standing up. Mitchie looked at him then slapped him across the face, and hard. Jason just looked at her in shock, and felt at his face, which was now warm with a red hand print on it.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" Mitchie said, wiping tears from her eyes. Everyone just looked in silence as Mitchie walked away from Jason and off of the dock. Shane tried to stop her, but Mitchie fought her way away from him. She walked towards the outhouse bathrooms and she slammed the door.

"Smooth move there Jason."

"Real smooth." Tess said, climbing out of the boat.

"Just a practical joke."

"Here's some advice bud, you joke too much." Caitlyn said, then walked towards the outhouse. She opened the door and saw Mitchie leaning against the sink looking in the mirror. "Wow, guess the girls bathroom is much cleaner." Caitlyn said looking around, it was very clean.

"Yeah." Mitchie said, with a laugh. Her nose was a little stuffy from crying, and her eyes were still releasing her warm tears.

"Look Jason is just very immature."

"It's not just that..." Mitchie said, turning around to Caitlyn.

"What is it?"

"I am very worried about my mom. I mean she has been gone for a long time, and...and...I am just...eghh!" Mitchie said, turning around again. Caitlyn walked up to her and grabbed her wet shoulder.

"I know what you mean." Caitlyn said and gave her a hug.

"Cold.." Mitchie said and laughed.

"Yes." Caitlyn agreed.

"There is a drier in the main office house. We can dry your clothes, and you can wear my robe i got. It's pink." Caitlyn said.

Mitchie smiled and just looked at Caitlyn, "Sure."

"Good. Now let me go get some of the shampoo and you can shower and get that nasty lake water off of you. Okay?"

"Okay." Mitchie agreed. "Tell Jason I am sorry."

"Not yet..." Caitlyn began, "Let him suffer." She said and started to laugh.

4

Brown went down Wicham Street slowly, waiting to see if he could see maybe where the tires had popped, and when he reached the area, he knew. Not only was there a piece of tire on the side of the road, but there was broken glass. Brown got out of his car after her parked it on the side and walked towards where the glass was on the road.

It was getting a little cooler now, and the skies were graying up pretty nicely. The store that he knew about was on its way, going to arrive completely very soon. The breeze danced the leaves on the road, and cooled off Brown's back that was drenched in sweat. The truck had no air conditioning.

He saw big pieces of glass, and then thought about the guys saying that they cleaned it. Yeah they missed a spot. He leaned down and looked at the glass; there was blood on some of the pieces. For sure it was blood. Brown stood up again and looked into the woods when he heard something. "Hello?" He called out into the woods. "Ms. Connie? Is that you?" He called out into the dark, damp woods. The noises were now of a beast, maybe a bear, he wasn't sure.

Brown started to walk slowly into the woods, looking around for anything that he could see. The twigs were cracking under his boots. "Connie?" He heard a noise again. He then saw somebody in the distance moving. They then hid behind a tree. Brown started to jog towards that area, as he did he tripped over something and fell flat onto his face. He lifted his body and turned around to see what he had tripped over. What he saw was legs, a woman's leg.

Brown's eyes widened and he moved to get a closer look at what it was, and then he saw it. It was Connie; her eyes were opened and red. Brown saw that she was moving, her head was anyways, _alive._ He thought and reached out to grab her shoulder. As he did, her head moved quicker now as a large black snake moved out of the cut in her neck. She was dead; it was the snake that caused the movement. Brown let out a squeak of terror when he saw this and fell backwards. He got up quickly and started to run towards his car. When he got into his car, he locked the door and scrambled for his keys.

They were not in his pocket. He looked outside and saw them on the ground, just sitting there next to where the glass was. He must have dropped them. He looked into the woods and didn't see anyone. The tiny drops of rain started to fall onto the wind shield. Brown's hands were shaking so much, that when he went to unlock the door, it took longer then normal. He kept locking it when he unlocked it. He then looked into the woods again and swung the door open, running to grab his keys.

He heard something in the woods and let out a scream as he ran back into the truck. He slammed the door closed and put the keys into the ignition. He then smiled and turned the car around and started to drive towards the police station as fast as he could. He looked at the side mirror and fixed them, he then fixed the rear view mirror that had moved downward. When he did, he saw in the reflection someone in the back of the truck holding a large spear. "NO!" Brown screamed.

The spear crashed through the back glass and straight through his head, and even cracked the front windshield. As he died, his foot hit the accelerator and the car speed off the side of the road, through the woods a little, then crashed into a tree. The truck exploded.


	4. Chapter 4: Red Rooms and Snakes

Chapter 4: Red Rooms and Snakes

1

Mitchie stood in the shower under the hot water for over fifteen minutes. Just the feel of the hot water was so refreshing. Mitchie looked up and let the hot water hit her face. The sound of a pipe falling echoed in the bathroom. Mitchie turned quickly towards the noise, her heart pounding harder with every second. When Caitlyn gave her the robe and she gave her, her wet clothes, she closed the bathroom door and bolted it shut, just in case one of the guys wanted to pull another prank, or spy on her. Mitchie grabbed the robe and put it on quickly, "Hello?" Mitchie called into the bathroom, walking slowly through the bathroom. "Caitlyn?"

Mitchie walked to the bathroom door and looked at the bolt, it was still locked. Nobody could have been in the bathroom…unless they were in there already. Mitchie turned around and walked over to the long row of stalls. She ducked and looked under to see if she saw any legs. She didn't. "Calm down." Mitchie said aloud to herself, and then took a deep breath.

Mitchie couldn't shake off the feeling that something has gone horribly wrong with her mother. She just knew it in the bottom of her heart, and it scared her. _You're just being silly, _Mitchie thought. The trip up here had been such a bonding experience with both of them. She felt so much closer to her mother, and not seeing her was making her heart hurt in a way.

The sink water came out brown at first, and then it cleared up. Mitchie got some of the cold water and splashed it on her face. She than looked in the mirror, "Oh you…" Mitchie began talking to her reflection when she saw something at the brown soaped up windows, a shadow of someone. She let out a scream.

"Mitchie?" A girls voice asked

"Caitlyn is that you?"

"Yeah? You been in there for an hour, you okay?" Mitchie walked to the door and opened it up. She stepped out and looked at Caitlyn, "Awe, your mom again?" Caitlyn asked, Mitchie nodded. She then gave her a big hug, "It's okay sweetie. She will be here later and you will feel pretty stupid for getting so worked up over this."

"I hope so girl." They both then started to walk towards the cabin that they were staying in together. They walked into it and Mitchie walked up to the vanity where there was a hairbrush. Caitlyn sat on the bed and watched Mitchie as she combed her hair.

"So…" Caitlyn said.

"Yeah?" Mitchie asked, turning to Caitlyn for a second, then turning back and combing her hair again.

"Nate's pretty cute huh?" Caitlyn said.

"He is, but I like Shane."

"Yeah, he's pretty cute too. So guess what?"

"What?"

"Nate kissed me."

"What!" Mitchie said, turning around and setting the comb down. Mitchie got up and sat at the cot across from Caitlyn. They both laughed, "Tell me!"

"While I was setting up the archery rink, he showed up and well, he said all this sweet stuff then…bam, kissed me!" Caitlyn said.

"That sounds great! I wish Shane would go ahead and kiss me already." Caitlyn said.

"Yeah if that nasty little Tess doesn't take em first." Caitlyn said.

"Yeah tell me about it." Mitchie said lying down on the cot; she looked up at the dark brown ceilings. "They should really paint these rooms, they are so dark." Mitchie said.

"They are wood cabins, what do you expect?" Caitlyn said and giggled.

"True."

"Well I am going to look for the guys; Nate is in the kitchen doing something. Shane took the corvette into town, and Jason's…who knows."

"Shane left?"

"Yeah, he was going to get some hamburger meat or something."

"When?"

"About an hour ago, when you left the lake all pissed."

"Oh. I wish he would have asked me, so I could have gone and checked with my mom."

"Yeah, I didn't even think to ask him." Caitlyn said. "Call me if you need me." Caitlyn got up and walked out of the cabin. Mitchie got up and walked over to the vanity again and started to comb her hair, she looked in the reflection and smiled at herself, she then continued to comb her hair.

She started to think about Shane and how cute he was. He had that nice dark hair, and that perfect body. He was like the perfect guy, and he was so caring, and sweet. Mitchie then felt her leg start to itch, she leaned over to scratch the itch and felt something wet and slimy. She screamed and stood up. She looked down and saw a large black snake moving quickly towards her. Mitchie screamed again. The snake hissed and its mouth opened and sprang at her, Mitchie knocked the chair over in front of the snake, and it turned the other way.

Caitlyn walked into the cabin first, then Nate and Tess, "What is it!" Mitchie grabbed onto Caitlyn.

"It's a snake!"

"There's a snake in here?" Nate asked.

"Then why are we in here?" Tess asked in horror, Caitlyn turned to her and laughed at this. "Where is it?"

"I think it went into the corner, under that cot." Shane then walked in holding a large machete. They all looked at him, "Welcome back serial killer, nice knife." Shane only laughed at this.

"I heard screaming when I was parking the car."

"There's a snake." Mitchie said.

"It's in the corner." Caitlyn finished.

"Get it out of the corner." Nate said, walking closer towards the corner, all of them holding onto him in horror.

"How?" Mitchie asked.

"Call it over." Tess said.

"You can't call a snake." Mitchie said laughing.

"Oh screw this stuff." Nate said and ran to the corner and jumped on the cot, the top moved over and the mattress ducked into the ground, the snake leaped out and came towards them. They all screamed and moved out of the way. Tess grabbed a pillow and started to hit it at the floor. Feathers were now flying all over the room because of the torn pillow. Mitchie fell backwards and crawled back towards the corner, the snake came at her in great speed, it then leaped up with it's mouth open and its wet teeth ready to sink into her skin.

"NO!" Mitchie screamed, but the snake was stopped as the machete slammed down on it. Shane then chopped it up three more times.

"Well, at least we know what's for dinner." Tess said.

"Oh gross!" Caitlyn said, and all of them started to laugh.

Mitchie was helped up by Shane, "You okay?"

"That thing…it came after me." Mitchie said.

"Yeah that was kind of weird."

"Do you think it's poisonous?" Tess asked, ducking down and looking at the chopped up snake's body.

"Who knows, we're in the wilderness." Nate said. Mitchie just looked down at the snake, her skin still felt all crawly.

2

Jason was walking through the woods, alone. He was feeling stupid for playing that prank that made everyone one mad at him; he hated that feeling, people not liking him. I mean he had a lot of people that liked him, being in a boy band and everything.

Not to mention one of the top bands of all time, he enjoyed every second of it. He hated a few things about it though. Most of the interviews he got they asked him silly questions that made him feel really shy and embarrassed. He didn't mind doing the interviews, but he wished that they would have asked him more serious questions. He was the jokester, yes, but he wasn't the cute one.

He hated being called the odd boy out. Nate and Shane were the cute ones, the fun ones, the great ones. Jason was the brother one, the one that the girls like to talk to but that's it. He wanted a girl to like him for real. He wanted a girl that would kiss him and love him. He never got that, not with the big shots taking the lead.

_'Hey, I love you guys!'_ A girl screamed from one of the crowds, _'Well most of you…' _She then started to laugh. On each side of her cheeks she had the names, Nate, and on the other side Shane. Jason tried to ignore this, he always did his best, but it happened more often then he would have liked.

It was more embarrassing than anything else, he rather have not been in a band at all then to be the one that gets made fun of the most. He did everything he could to make people like him. He was sweet, he was funny, he listened to everything that girls told him, and he gave the best advice. He had more girl friends, then guy friends also. Actually the only guy friends he has is Nate and Shane. They were great too, they always kept his confidence up, and he loved them for that. They never lied to him, and they always listened back when he had problems of his own.

He never told them about one thing and that was this, he never told them that he hated not being the one that all the girls liked. Sure girls liked him, he wasn't bad looking or anything. He just wasn't the best looking that's all. But he would never tell this to the guys, he would feel stupid, and what were they going to say anyway? _Don't worry we will ugly up for you?_ No way.

As he walked through the woods he came upon a cabin that was pretty much abandoned, it was part of the camp, but it was so far out from everywhere else. Jason decided to explore it. The wind had picked up terribly and he was getting a little cold, which was pretty weird.

Jason walked to the door to the cabin, and it was opened. He couldn't believe that either. He opened the door and went for the switch, he flipped it on and a red light came on. It looked like a dark room in the cabin. Jason looked around and saw pictures everywhere. Jason walked up and looked down at a picture of two little girls, they were twins. He then picked up some news paper clippings.

_"Little girl Drowns in tragic Camp accident." _He set it down and grabbed another one, _"Camp re-opening ends after fire kills Robert Gray."_ That was Shane's last name, he wondered if that was his father, or uncle. Jason knew that Shane's parents were dead.

A knocked sound came from behind the door and Shane turned quickly, "Hello?" Shane walked to the door and opened it; he didn't see anyone outside of the cabin. The door then slammed shut on him pushing him onto the ground. He wondered if it was the wind, but the force was so strong. Jason started to stand up. He then saw a picture in the corner of the room and walked to it, 'Oh my…." He began, then the door burst open and Jason let out a scream. He saw a man wearing a sack over his head, and holding a large ax. Jason screamed again and ran towards the back of the cabin.

The killed slammed the door shut and started to walk towards Jason who stood in the corner of the cabin, his face sweating. "Please don't do this! Please!" Jason begged as he lowered his body to the ground. The killer lifted the ax and smashed the red light making the cabin pitch black.

The wind outside blew the leaves and made the wind howl, nobody heard Jason's screams. If he was lucky he would survive…

3

Mitchie felt better being in her clothes again. She was wearing her jeans, and a yellow tee shirt. Caitlyn gave her a blue sweater that she put on because of the wind that had came out of nowhere. It was the storm that was coming causing it. The skies were already pretty dark, it seemed much later outside. Plus the trees covering up even more light.

Mitchie stood in the kitchen putting some of the food away that they had been snacking on. She then opened up a pot that was on the stove for god knows how long. When she opened it the smell of death rose, she looked down and saw a dead rat in the pot. Her eyes widened and she closed the pot. She then lifted it and took it outside. She walked around back and dropped it into the waste basket.

She jogged back into the kitchen and looked at a bunch of other pots that had been set on the counter, they were clean. Mitchie grabbed then and walked towards the pantry to put them in there, when she opened the pantry door a man came at her, Mitchie dropped the pans and backed away from him.

"She's come back!" The old man said.

Shane walked into the Kitchen then let out a _woah,_ noise when he saw the old man with wrinkled skin.

"Your all going to die." He said to them. "She's going to kill all of you."

Caitlyn and Nate walked into the kitchen and looked at the strange man that was standing there, Mitchie walked up next to Shane and grabbed his arm, as that would protect her. "Dude what are you doing here? This is private property." Shane said.

"You're all going to die out here…all going to die." He said.

"Hey take a hike mister." Nate said.

"Who are you?" Caitlyn asked her face a little afraid.

"I am a messenger of god…leave this place." He said.

"You need to leave." Mitchie said to him, he then walked outside.

"What the hells next?" Caitlyn said, slamming her hands down on the counter.

"Yeah, this hasn't been the best day has it?" Nate said. "Well not all of it." He looked at Caitlyn and smiled, she smiled back and then he blinked at her.

Mitchie walked outside alone and watched the old strange man get on his bike, the wind blowing her hair wildly. The man got on and then looked up at Mitchie. "You are doomed, you are all doomed." He said in a eerie voice. Mitchie just started at him as to say, _why?_ Then the man started to pedal away into the forest road. _Doomed, you are all doomed. _


	5. Chapter 5: The Light in the Dark

Chapter 5: The Light in the Dark

1

Nate sat next to the fire playing the guitar, it was a soft song. They were all, minus Jason, in the rec room relaxing. Mitchie was lying down on the sofa in the room listening to Nate play. It was actually making her pretty sleep. She turned to her side and looked at Shane sitting at the table playing with Tess playing connect four. Mitchie thought it was pretty funny, connect four that is. She played a few games against him but continued to loose so she just stopped and sat on the sofa.

Caitlyn got up and walked next to Nate and started to clap when he finished playing that one song that seemed to go on forever with peacefulness of the rising sun, or in this case, the covered up sun. It was about six at night, and although the sun would have been almost at sunset, there still would be some light outside, but at the moment it was so dark from the rain. It was falling down hard too; it wasn't no midsummer nights tinkle. It was hurricane style rain and wind. Lightening lit the night skies every once and awhile, and the rumble of the thunder would carry on for seconds that seemed like days. The unsettling feel of the room's vibration every time the thunder hit, it gave Goosebumps to Mitchie.

When Mitchie was little she remembered she went camping out in the back yard during October. Not the best time to go camping, but she really didn't care, she had just got a Barbie Tent for her birthday and she wanted to use it. Connie gave her about five blankets and pillows. She wasn't worried about her outside alone too much because she was a big girl, she was five. Connie stayed up that night watching her from the window in her room.

Connie saw nothing out of the ordinary and saw that Mitchie had fallen asleep. She couldn't really see this, but she knew it. If Mitchie wasn't asleep, she would have been walking around, she couldn't stay still if she was awake, and that was for sure. Connie laid down on her bed and fell asleep. The next morning, when Mitchie awoke it had been storming.

The top of the tent had been covering the rain, but drops had dripped in from the microscopic holes in the tent. Mitchie awoke and looked out of the tent, the muddy yard, and the hard rain. It was about six and the morning. She thought, _I can make a run for it, into the house!_ But she didn't, she was too cold, too scared, she hated the rain, and now it was here, flooding up her tent that she had just got.

Only to add to the problem was the horrible thunder that came along with the rain. It was loud, and shook the tent. Mitchie laid on her soaked blankets and waited for the rain to subside, but it didn't. At around ten in the morning, Connie walked outside with an umbrella and rescued Mitchie from her horrible nightmare.

Connie had drawn a warm bath, and heated up some chocolate milk for Mitchie who had been crying. "You wanted to camp out." Connie had told her, "But i didn't know it was going to rain mommy!" Mitchie answered back between sobs. The bath was like a dream, bubbles covered the top, and it looked like so much fun. How long has it been since she had a bubble bath she thought as she laid on the sofa in the rec room with the others doing there thing.

"Mitchie, want to play me?" Tess asked. Mitchie looked shocked, it seemed weird for Tess to be asking a question like that. "Winner gets..." Tess was thinking, "A kiss from Shane." Tess said then started to laugh. Mitchie only smiled and refused the offer.

"I don't like that game." Mitchie said, and then looked back at Nate who started a new soft song that continued non stop. Caitlyn was sitting watching Nate like he was a god fulfilling her fantasies. She loved to watch him play, and wish that she could actually play. The only thing close to guitar that she could play was the game Rock Band, something that was a luxury for those who couldn't actually play. It gave you the feeling of rocking out, without...really learning much skill but telling apart colors and moving your fingers quickly.

"Fine...we can play something else Shane," Tess said. Shane looked at Tess and smiled, then Tess moved her foot onto Shane's leg and moved it up the inner cab of his leg. Shane's eyes widened and he stood up quickly.

Shane walked over to the window, the room had the most windows, and it would have been bright in the room if it was any other day but this one. The storm was intense. Mitchie stood up and walked next to Shane and looked outside too. The water was coming out of the drainage tubes that Mitchie had been nailing up most of the day, "Nice to see those work for shit." Mitchie said as the water over flowed it and poured out like a waterfall.

Shane looked at her and laughed, "You said you never sweat."

"Well i have the right, i am a bit annoyed that i worked so hard to put those up and look, its overflowing...didn't even work right." Mitchie said and started to laugh.

"Oh I see, choice swearing, gottcha." Shane said, and patted her on the back. Mitchie then turned around and walked to the sofa again and sat down. Tess was going to the cabinate and pulling out a bottle of something.

"Oh my god you guys! Vodka!" Tess said and started to laugh walking back to the small table. Nate and Caitlyn walked up and went to the table. "I wonder..." She unscrewed the red top and sniffed the liquid. "It is real!"

"Hey that's not..." Mitchie began.

"Oh come on, don't be such a baby."

"No she's right, you shouldn't drink that, that's not yours, and you're under age." Shane said.

"Are you serious? You guys are a bunch of losers, I swear." Tess put the vodka away and went back to sit at the table, all of them just looked at her. "Sorry." She said, unmindful and it showed. As she said this, the lights flickered as the thunder rolled across the sky. They all looked up at the lights, and then they died. The fire place was the only thing lighting the room, and it worked. It made everything look red and orange, such a romantic setting.

"Brilliant." Caitlyn said.

"I like it." Nate said looking around, "Now it's like were in a horror movie, ooOooo." Nate started to laugh, and Caitlyn joined him, she was a little shy when they locked eyes.

"Look." Mitchie said as she walked to the window. "Look's like the lights still working in the theatre." The theatre was the largest building on the camp, and the only one made of brick. It was huge, and old at the same time. It was kind of creepy looking, but seemed to be a great theatre. They haven't even gone inside of it yet, except for Shane of course who has been to the camp several times in his life.

"Let's go check it out." Shane said.

"No way." Tess said.

"Yeah, i don't want to get wet." Caitlyn said.

"I will go with you." Mitchie said and looked at Shane, they both smiled at each other.

"Okay."

"Wait...maybe I want to see what's over there." Tess said. She walked over to the wardrobe and opened it, there were five yellow rain covers, which were made of some cheap plastic, and then there were two orange ones, they were see through. "Here." She pulled out two of them and gave one to Shane and put the other one on herself.

Mitchie walked over to the closet and grabbed one for herself, eyeing Tess who was smiling at her with the evil grin. "Let's go." Mitchie said and walked to the door and opened it. The wind helped with this task a lot. The rain started to come in and blow a lot of the papers around.

"Hurry and close the dang door!" Nate said.

Shane pulled the door closed, and that was no easy task, the wind was pushing back at the door, making like a sail out of the door. Shane finally closed it and they were outside. The bottom of all of their paints, except for Tess who was wearing shorts, were soaking wet now. Shane was also wearing jeans, and sneakers, and Mitchie was wearing water boots that she also found in the closet. Something Shane wishes he would have seen. He felt the water in his shoes, but didn't really care.

They all started to run towards the theatre, it was past a few trees. "I wonder if it's locked!" Shane screamed over the howling wind, and splashing rain.

"Let's hope not!" Mitchie screamed. Tess looked mad as she rain, mud splashing onto her leg. It was cold out, and this was the way that someone could catch their death, that was for sure. They approached the theater, and saw that the lights were blaring bright over the main entrance. It was like an old fashion theatre, it was cool looking. The small square letters spelled out, _No Playing. _Mitchie assumed that the _W_ was missing to make the NOW PLAYING sign complete. They went to the side doors aside from the ticket box. They were now in five inches of water that had drained into the theatres cement entrance walk in. "Maybe we should go in the back. If we open the door, the water will drain into the theater." Mitchie said.

"Yeah!" Shane said, and they turned around, "At least we know that the drains up here are still locked up." Shane said laughing, they went around the side, and the building started to go down a side slope hill. Pine needles were everywhere, and Tess slipped on one and rolled to the bottom of the hill. Mitchie and Shane looked at each other and giggled a little, but then stopped and went down slowly to help Tess up. She was covered in mud and pine needles, her smile had faded completely.

"Dammit!" She said as she wiped some of the mud off of her face.

"Look!" Mitchie said, pointing to the small metal door at the bottom of the theatre. It was the door to the basement/dressing rooms. They went to the door and it was locked. "No!" Mitchie said, then started to laugh in a, _oh come on can this day get any worse, _sorta way.

"Look." Shane said, rising his hand over the door, he felt around, and then pulled down a rusty orange looking key, it had once been silver that was for sure. "Hope this still works." Shane said, putting the key into the lock. The door opened and they went into the darkness.

The basement was freezing and the door led into a long hallway. Shane felt for a switch and turned it on and the florescent lights above turned on, most of them were not working, and the ones that were had been flickering making the hallway look like a funhouse, or a haunted house. It was so cold now, it seemed to be warmer outside where the rain was. To the left when they walked in was a room full of cot's and frams, the room was literally full of the, you couldn't even walk in. There was a chair set up in the middle of the hall, it was eerie looking, just a wooden chair. They all walked down the hall. Tess had a little bit of mud on her face and she looked the coldest, her skin covered in gooseflesh, her lets shaking violently.

"Can it get any colder in here?" Tess asked.

"It's a little warmer upstairs in the main hall." Shane said, they past the "boys" dressing room, the door was opened. Shane looked in and saw nothing, just a few chairs and a pair of pants left by somebody years ago. The smell of moth balls and dirt filled the basement. They walked into the costume closet and opened it. It was huge, costumes everywhere hanging up. It wasn't just a closet, but it was a huge room with a maze of clothes.

"Neat!" Mitchie said.

"My god, look at how cute they are!" Tess said. They started to walk around looking at the costumes, they sort of broke up and started to walk around. Mitchie went towards the end and tripped over a steal bar and fell down. She laughed a little then started to stand up, when she did a hand grabbed her shoulder. She let out a scream and turned to see who it was. "Shane!" She said.

"What? You okay?"

"Yeah, you scared me." She said and laughed a little, "Sorry." She said. They both walked towards the exit and went back into the hallway. Tess was still in there, she grabbed a jacket, a mans dress jacket, and put it on. She then grabbed a pair of pink glitter gloves and put them on. Shane and Mitchie walked towards the end of the hallway then looked up at the staircase that led up to the theatre.

"Guy's wait for me." Tess pulled on a pair of black pants and walked into the hall.

"Oh nice." Shane said.

"Very flashy outfit you got going there Tess." Tess laughed and then struck a pose. They started to laugh louder, then they started up the stairs. When they got to the top, they heard a slamming sound downstairs. "What was that?" Mitchie asked, it was scary sounding.

"The door to the outside...Hello!" Shane called down the stairs.

"Caitlyn?" Mitchie screamed down, "Nate?" Nobody was answering.

"The wind?" Tess asked, fixing the jacket she had on.

"That door is pretty heavy." Shane said.

Shane walked down the stairs and went into the hallway. "Oh my god!" Shane screamed, there was then a laughing sound. Mitchie looked horrified and looked down the stairs, Tess backed up behind Mitchie. Then someone jumped in front of the staircase and looked up at them.

2

"Got ya!" Shane said.

"Shane, stop it." Mitchie said laughing.

"Dude..." Tess said.

"You should have seen your faces." Shane said walking up the stairs. "It was prob me, i didn't shut the door all the way or something." Shane said when he got to the top of the stairs. Mitchie and Tess started to walk out into the large, dark, area. There was only one light, and that was the exit light. It gave off a dim reddish glow that seemed to go nowhere. Tess started to walk onto the stage. That's where they were, backstage.

"Be careful." Shane said. Tess turned around and looked at Shane as to say, _why? _"There is an orchestra pit hole on the stage, it's probably not covered up either." Tess stopped walking, and Mitchie opened the door into the Main hall that led to the backstage. A bright light came in onto them and Tess looked down and saw about a foot in front of her was the pitfall. She walked towards the door and into the main lobby.

"Wow it does feel better in here." Mitchie said. and it was true. The heater must have kicked on or something compared to the backstage, and the out side. The lobby was huge, and the smell of stale popcorn was intense, there was even a hint of chocolate in the air, and mustard for the pretzels.

"Look at that!" Tess said, walking up to the glass windows that went to the floor in the front, there was about seven or so inches of water up on the glass. "Just a few more feet of water, and you will have yourself an aquarium for sharks out there." Tess said and laughed at her own wittiness. Not a surprise at all coming from her.

A rumbling noise came from one of the side doors, it was loud as could be. "What's that?" Mitchie asked, then Shane made an, _oh duhh, _face. He walked over to the door and opened it. It was a closet with a generator.

"This is why the powers on in here. One it went out during a show in the 70's so my family got a generator for nights like this." Shane said.

"Oh, what about around the camp?"

"Yeah, theres one in the supply room across from counselors den hall." Shane said.

"And you just thought about this now?" Tess asked, looking down at her strange outfit.

"Sorry." Shane said.

"It's cool, it was kind of an adventure to come here, plus I never saw the theatre and wanted to see it." Mitchie said, sounding like she was sucking up to Shane, not that she needed to or anything. He liked her already, and she really liked him too.

"Well let's go turn it on." Tess said.

"Yeah, let's get back." Mitchie said. Shane nodded and they left the theatre through the downstairs again. This time, Mitchie noticed something strange. "Wasn't there a chair in the hall before?" Mitchie asked.

"I don't remember." Shane said.

"Yeah me either, I was cold as hell," Tess said and laughed.

"I swear I saw one." Mitchie then looked into the boys dressing room and saw something moving in the corner, her eyes widened and then the florescent lights that had been flickering above went out.

3

"Come on Mitchie!" Shane called into the dark hallway, "Those are old bulbs, but come on." Mitchie came running out into the rainy night. She looked scared and looked up at Shane.

"I saw something."

"What?"

"In the dressing room..it was like a man...or a person...in the corner...I couldn't see there face, but it was like..somthing...someone!" Mitchie was talking so fast.

"What?" Tess asked horrifyed then looking at the door.

"It was just a pair of pants, I saw it too." Shane said.

"And a shadow, I mean the lights were messed up, it was a trick...a trick of the light." Mitchie just looked at them both, they were so calm. She then agreed that it could have been that. Deep down she knew that it wasn't, or it could have been something else. Her eyes were a bit tired, and she was so worried about her mom. It was just all in her head, that was all. _It's all in your head Mitchie, all in your head, all in your head. _They went back to the rec hall and opened the door. Nate was sitting next to the fire place playing the guitar and Caitlyn awoke from a small nap on the couch.

"So?" Nate asked. Caitlyn lifted herself up and yawned.

"It's the generator in there. There is another one across from the lobby, do you want to go help me hook it up?" Shane asked Nate.

"In this mess? The fire is fine for me." Nate said and started to laugh.

"Yeah, leave it, it's romantic. Save the gas in the generator's for when we really need it." Tess said, walking over the fire to warm up.

"Really?" Shane asked.

"Yeah." They all agreed.

Mitchie walked over to the other fire place and started to light that one up. It would be nice and brighter in the room. She started to pick at the starting fire with a fire pick.

"You okay?" Shane asked, walking up to her. Mitchie turned around and had tears on her face. Shane hugged her immediately and she felt better quickly, but not fully. Not even half way to be honest. "What's wrong sweetie?" Shane asked.

"It's just, my mom...and I am so so worried." She said. Shane turned around and looked at Tess at the fire, flirting with Nate.

"Hey Tess."

"Yeah?"

"Can we borrow your car and go to town? Check on Mitchie's mom." Mitchie looked at Tess, with a face that begged for her to say yes. Tess looked at both of them, then reached in her pocket and pulled out the keys.

"Sure." She tossed them to Shane.

"Let's go." He said, and they both walked to the door, Shane getting the rain boots this time.

They all walked to the door this time to say by. Caitlyn kissing Mitchie on the cheek. "Be safe you too! No speeding on those slippery roads." Caitlyn said.

"Yeah, don't you dare wreck my car!" Tess called to them.

"We won't." Shane closed the door. Tess then walked over to the cabinet and pulled out the bottle of Vodka. She walked over to the table and set it down and looked at Caitlyn then Nate.

"Do you guys want to play a game?" She asked, and then chuckled.


	6. Chapter 6: Jason and the Macroverse

Chapter 6: Jason and the Macroverse

1

The sounds of thunder and the hard rain hitting the roof of the cabin awoke Jason from his unexpected slumber. He could hardly open his eyes, they were scratched up a little. Jason felt numb all over his body, cold, and wet. He wasn't wet from the rain outside, but from his own blood. Jason tried to lift himself up, and then felt at his legs...felt at his missing legs. From the knee down his legs had been chopped off. Jason let out a mild scream that didn't go anywhere because of his injured voice. He couldn't speak, and his body started to shake. Breathing became a challenge. Jason looked at the door that seemed so far away, he needed to get to the door, then he needed to find a way to get to the camp...the camp that was so far.

The blurry room spun in his mind and Jason started to feel sick. The smell of the salty blood, and the serum that had started to form as a layer of protection stunk up the room in a smell that could only be described in your worst nightmares. _Go back to sleep Jason...go back to sleep._ A voice inside of him told him, _if you die in your sleep that will be better.._Jason ignored the voice and started to crawl towards the door. He stopped as soon as his nubs(knee up) moved. He let out another scream as the feeling less of the legs gave way.

It hurts, my foot hurts! It was the sensation of his foot that hurt, his missing foot. How could that be at all possible, his foot hurt, his phantom limb syndrome came a little early in the process. He couldn't stop it, he needed to get to the door. He needed to leave this death room. He would feel better in the outside, because for all he knew the killer would return and torture him more...oh not again...Jason crawled towards the door. The sounds of scratching of the chalkboard infested his head as his challenge to reach the door was in effect. A little more! He begged for the door to be closer, just an inch or two closer. Jason looked at the distance he crawled and began to cry a little. He wasn't even that far.

He felt as though he was in a funhouse, the closer he got to the door, the further away it would get. The room became a football field, and he was dead in the middle. Come! Closer! Door! Jason fell onto his chest, his face against the dirty wood floors. He took a deep breath, inhaling a little bit of dirt, but that didn't matter...he didn't care about that. Give him a mouth full of dirt any day.

Jason remembered a moment when he was little, when he was trying to ride a bike for the first time, without the training wheels. He had been riding a bike a few times a day with the training wheels, becoming an instant pro rider at the age of three. His neighbors brought over their bike which didn't have training wheels. Jason thought it was so cool.

_I want to try to ride the bike without the wheels mommy!_ A bike with training wheels is like a boat with an anchor down at the bottom. You can't do anything, you are not pretty. A dog with a leash. Jason hated that feeling, he always hated that feeling. He wanted to be free and fly in the wind on his bike. He didn't want two extra, tiny wheels to hold him back. That's what the wheels did for him, they held him from being free.

_'Can I try?' _Jason asked Bobby, the boy next door. He agreed and Jason got on the bike and rode down the driveway. He got off and started to scream in excitement. He ran to the door of his house and called in to his mother. _'Mom come see! I can ride without wheels! Come see!' _Jason's mother, who was always home cleaning and cooking, walked outside holding a rag and watched Jason get onto the bike. He started to ride it and the front wheel started to wobble, he couldn't control the bike, not with the missing wheels. He pedaled one more time and went straight towards the red picnic table that was in the yard between the two houses. Jason's mom's eyes widened. Jason fell off the bike and slammed his nose onto the corner of the table. Jason started to scream and cry as blood poured out of his nose. Tears came first, then the blood.

Jason lifted his body up, and looked at the door again; he started to crawl towards the door faster and faster. He then reached the door; he pushed it open and started to crawl out. The rain felt good on his bloody warm skin. He let out a scream and smiled in the night storms air. He crawled off the side of the steps of the cabin then laid there, his eyes started to drift off, and the blur came to him again. He succeeded getting out of that room, he was happy about that. He closed his eyes and died, he died free.

2

Mitchie looked out the car window concerned; her heart was beating so fast. She wanted her mother to be okay, she was going to find out. This was worse than a doctor visit, this was the worst thing ever. She could feel the darkness in her mind telling her the worst case scenarios of what had happened to her mother. Mitchie fought them away and tried to think that Connie was just getting ready to leave when the storm hit, and she was too afraid to drive in it, so she just rented a hotel in the town.

Shane drove the car at ten miles an hour, not very fast at all, the town was five miles away, so if they wanted to get there sooner, Shane would have to pick up the pace. Looking out into the road was like looking into foggy water, it was hard to see what was coming up, until you reached it. They were just now passing the sign that said, _Camp Rock Opens July 2nd_. Mitchie smiled at this, then looked at Shane, who was wearing his 'driving glasses'. "You look sexy with those." Mitchie said, then giggled. Shane rolled his eyes and smiled. He didn't even take his eyes off the road, he hardly even blinked, and he was scared he would hit something.

"Ha-Ha-very funny." He said, then closed his mouth and got serious again, watching the road for anything. "You feel any better at all?" Shane asked her. Mitchie took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Not yet." She responded, then thought about what she said, it was true, but such a horrible way to answer a question. Not yet, the word of all words that pisses off people 85% of the time. _Ready For School? NOT YET, Ready for the tooth to be pulled? NOT YET_. God bless whoever says that. Mitchie then looked back in the mirror and saw only the red break lights faintly than darkness. It was the apotheosis of all darkness, stretched out to the ends of the earth it seemed. Mitchie turned back around and looked out into the road ahead, and that was yet another darkness that frightened her. She felt as though she was trapped, trapped in a box, trapped in a dark box.

Looking out the side mirrors she saw some of the forest, but only faintly. She was scared that if she looked long enough she would see something that would scare her, something that she didn't want to see. Like a clown holding a bunch of balloons that said _I am going to kill you. _That was a dream that Mitchie had a few times. A horrible clown that laughed at her music that she wrote and tried to kill her by sending her into the macroverse. That's what the darkness was, she was sent in the macroverse. The macroverse was lonely darkness. She felt as though she was there, would have felt more like it if Shane wasn't there, but she would totally loose it if she was in the Macroverse. It was part of the book she read, the research. _People who enter the macroverse loose their minds._ It was part of fear that feeds on humans, Mitchie went to a psychologist about it a few times. Mitchie closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Are you alright? Want to turn back?" Shane asked her. Mitchie laughed a little and looked back at him. Mitchie shook her head and let out a little laugh, not one of humor, not even close.

"No. I need to see her." Mitchie said, _I need to see her, dead or alive. _That thought brought gooseflesh to Mitchie, _why would you say that?_ She asked herself. She shook off the thoughts and just thought about Shane sitting in the car with her. She turned and looked at him driving, he looked so cute concentrating on the road. His eyes moving slightly, and never blinking. She felt safe with him. She was happy that he was here to help her. She wouldn't be able to drive, not no way, not any how.

3

"What kind of game?" Caitlyn asked, she took the vodka bottle and took a great big sip. She set it back down and squinted her eyes as the vodka burned all the way down her throat. She opened her eyes and looked at Nate and smiled. Nate then grabbed the bottle and took a sip himself.

"We can play Monopoly." Tess said, grabbing the board and bringing it to the table. Caitlyn and Nate made a booing noise as she brought the board game over to the table.

"I HATE Monopoly." Caitlyn stated.

"Not the way I play it." Tess said, opening the game up.

"And how's that?"

"Well, were going to play Striponopoly." Tess said, she looked at their faces and waited for their reaction, she knew it was coming. Caitlyn and Nate busted out laughing. "What? What's so funny?"

"How the hell do you play, Striponopoly?" Caitlyn asked, laughing again.

"Easy, you know when you buy a property?"

"Sure."

"Well, when let's say, I land on your property, instead of paying you with the money, I pay you with an article of clothing." She said. They both looked at her and smiled, Nate pulled the board out and set the table.

"You would want to play." Caitlyn said.

"Dang right!" Nate said, then laughed again.

"Come on Caitlyn, it's no fun with just two people." Tess said, grabbing the bottle, and chugging down a little bit of vodka.

"I'm in."

"All right!" Nate blurted out. "Going to get me some Striponopoly tonight!"

"What if Brown get's back?" Caitlyn asked, feeling at her necklace around her neck.

"What if he does?" Nate asked.

"Yeah really, he would probably join us, the perve." Tess said.

"True." Caitlyn said, and they started to set up the game board to play the most elaborate game of Monopoly any of them had ever played in their lives.

4

They pulled up to the tow truck station and saw that there was a light on inside. Mitchie saw her mothers car and let out a little sigh, but she needed to see her. She needed to see her mother to be sure. The car was a start, it was a little weight off of her shoulders, but she wanted it all off. Mitchie got out of the car and ran to the door and tried to open it but it was locked. The rain was falling hard. Shane got out of the car, with an umbrella and walked to the door. "Are they in there?" He asked.

"I think I see someone." Mitchie said, then someone came to the door, it was Ethan. He opened it and let them in.

"What are you guys doing out in this mess?" He asked.

"Hey, I am Mitchie, I wanted to know if my mom Connie was here? Or if she went to a hotel, or something?" Mitchie asked the guy, her breath coming out rapidly. She felt her heart beat racing in her body, and the hot blood going through her veins. He was going to tell her something.

"We never saw you mom." Ethan said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well when we got to the car, she wasn't there." Ethan said. Mitchie's eyes widened and she turned to Shane, her knees gave out and she fell down. Shane grabbed her and she started to cry. "What's wrong?" Ethan asked.

"Her mom hasn't showed up, she's a little worried." Shane told the guy as he rubbed on Mitchie's back while she cried.

"Your Uncle Brown was here before, he went to go pick up the lady." Ethan said.

"What?" Mitchie asked looking up.

"Yeah he went to see if she was there, but that was what? Gorry, about four hours ago or so." Mitchie then cried again.

"Well where is the police station? We can asking for their help or something." Shane said.

"They are about a mile down the road, turn right off of Arkham road, you can't miss it." Ethan told them. They both left and got into the car, it was really quiet. Mitchie wasn't talking at all. Her heart had been pounding so hard. She tried to fight the tears back, but they shot out every once and awhile. Shane didn't want to say anything, he didn't know what to say. He started to drive towards the police station.

"Everything, is going to be fine." Shane said, then turned to Mitchie and grabbed her hand. Mitchie squeezed his hand a little then she smiled, he smiled back at her. For a second, Mitchie thought that he was going to lean over and kiss her, but no such luck on her end, he just turned back and started to drive.

They got to the police station and Mitchie started to walk in when Shane stopped her, "Hey, I am going to go down the road. I will look for your mom and my Uncle okay? You tell the police what's going on. I will be back for you in about an hour or two okay?" He told her.

"Okay." She agreed, they both then hugged. Shane got back into the car and started to drive away. Mitchie walked into the police station. The sheriff was walking up towards her. "Officer, I need your help." Mitchie told him.

"What's wrong young lady, you in some sort of trouble?"He asked, his badge said Barker.

"Not exactly. My mom is missing." Mitchie said, "Well, nobody can seem to find her."

"Why don't you came back here to my office, you can tell me what's going on and we can file a report huh? You want some coffee? Or maybe some water?"

"I got all the water I need out there." Mitchie said, her hair dripping with the water. She took off the yellow slicker and set it down on a hook. On the floor under the hook there was a towel for the other coats that were dripping wet. The police station was cold, and sort of dreary, it was pretty empty. Mitchie wasn't shocked, it wasn't a big town or anything.

"Did she return already?" A voice said from behind Mitchie.

"Oh shut up Ralph." Barker said. Mitchie turned around and saw the old man that she saw in the pantry before in one of the cell's.

"Place is cursed! Got a death curse." Ralph said.

"Who is that man?" Mitchie asked Barker who led her into his office.

"The town drunk, Old Man Ralph, or Crazy Ralph to the locals. Always yelling about something or other." Barker told her. Mitchie turned back and looked at Ralph who's head was set up between the bars, he looked at her with a sinister smile.

"I have warned thee…I have wanted thee."


	7. Chapter 7: Striponopoly and the Police

Chapter 7: Striponopoly and the Police

1

The sound of dice hitting cardboard echoed in the room. Then there was a bit of laughter. Scattered on the ground there was two sets of shoes, socks, a pair of pants, and some jewelry. Nate was the only one that was fully dressed, Caitlyn and Tess both had already lost their pants to Nate's Broadway Hotels. He moved his piece over and landed on Tess's Pacific Avenue. "Ha! Give me your...shirt!" Tess said, Nate laughed a little and started to take off his shirt. His body was perfect and tanned. Caitlyn smiled, but she really wanted to just grab him and have him all for her own. Tess looked at him dazed as well. Nate then tossed his shirt at Tess's face, she grabbed it and tossed it to the ground next to her, adding to the already increasing pile of clothing.

"I don't mind, i was getting a little hot anyways." Nate said, and started to laugh, they all joined him. Tess then took the dice and shook them in her hand. The clacking noise was loud and while she was taking her time saying _big money_, Caitlyn and Nate locked eyes and smiled. It was almost like they were alone, the way they both would have rathered they have been. Nate winked at Caitlyn.

"Double sixes! That means i get to go again." Tess said, moving her person around on the board.

"Be careful there, your about two spaces from being on Skin Avenue." Nate said, grabbing the bottle of vodka and chugging down a bit. Tess looked at him and smiled.

"Bet you would like that huh big boy?" Tess said, and tossed the dice quickly this time, she got snake eyes. "I guess I already know what you want." Nate looked at Caitlyn nervously then back at Tess as she stood up. She started to unbutton her shirt, then she left it just hanging there, her hot pink braw was appearing now. Nate gulped down and sat their wide eyed, he felt like turning away. Caitlyn watched as Nate watched Tess take off her shirt, then she looked at Tess. She took off her bra then tossed it at Nate.

"Thanks." Nate said emotionless.

"No problem. I guess i go again as well, doubles. Love um. Big money!" She said tossing the dice, which landed her right in the jail spot. "Just visiting, no problem." She said and laughed.

Caitlyn grabbed the dice and tossed them onto the board, she looked at Nate and smiled as she landed on one of his hotels. "What do you want?" Caitlyn asked. Right when this happened the door busted open. They all screamed and looked at the door. The bottle of vodka fell to the ground crashing, the wind blew the money, and board right off the table and against the wall.

2

Mitchie sat in the police station with tears in her eyes, she was alone in Sheriff bakers office. He was getting her some coffee. Mitchie hated coffee and it was weird that she had been craving it. She needed something warm, something to sip on. She didn't want water, she had enough of that outside. She wondered about Shane, if he was okay, alone driving around.

Baker walked into the office holding the two cups of coffee, he set them on the wooden desk in front of them. "So." He began...There was something about this whole mess that Mitchie couldn't put a finger on. In one since she feels like she already knew it, and in the other she feels as if it was all new to her. She felt like she had been though this before. It was all that thinking before, that horrible thinking. She was preparing herself and hadn't even known it. She was preparing herself for the worst nose imaginable, which is what she got.

It was like prep before doing anything you hated. You told yourself you will be okay, you psyched yourself out. You needed to do this in order to succeed. In order to calm your nerves, or what have you. Mitchie grabbed the warm cup of coffee and took a sip, it was hot and she almost spit it back into the cup. She bit down on her throbbing tongue and looked up at Baker, who was also taking a small sip of his. He seemed fine.

Mitchie remembered when she was little, and her mom made coffee, the smell that would fill the whole house. Mitchie thought it was the best smell in the world. The smell of coffee, coffee beans, anything coffee. That was fine if she could smell it. She would beg her mother for a sip, that she wanted to taste it. Her mother wouldn't let her. She told her it was for grown ups and that she had to wait until she was older to be able to drink it. That if she was to drink it she would stay the same size for the rest of her life. Sure that was a lie, but it scared the bejezus out of little Mitchie.

She went to her grandmothers house once, and smell the coffee, she was eating toast. She used to dip her toast into her hot chocolate, but then she saw her grandmothers coffee, that would be a good taste, she thought. Mitchie pulled the coffee cup over to her and dipped her toasted french bread and butter into the cup. She pulled it out and took a bite. It was so good, it was sweet from the coffee sugar, and salty from the butter. It was one of the best things she had ever tasted. She then took the cup and took a sip. Turned out the coffee wasn't as good as the toasted bread and coffee. She spit out the warm coffee.

When she made toast she always had a cup of coffee on the side, so she could dip the bread into it. It was so good. People may think it is disgusting or gross. I promise you if you try it, you will fall in love, it's so good!

"So the last time you saw your mother was this morning right? When the car broke down?" Baker jotted down some notes on a yellow legal pad and didn't even look up at Mitchie. Mitchie looked up thinking, and she thought about the last time she saw her mother, it was when she was standing alone. She was left alone, she's dead. _NO!_ Mitchie thought. "Hello?" Baker asked, shaking his hand in front of Mitchie.

"Oh...sorry." She said, and looked at him, "Sometime this morning." Mitchie said, covering her arms with her hands. She was cold, the office was just about freezing point. She felt the gooseflesh creeping up her skin. She wiped at it trying to warm herself off. Everytime she moved she felt the cold jeans hit her leg.

"Alright, and then that girl picked you up right? Took you to the Station?" He asked, his head still looking down at his work.

"Right." Mitchie nodded as well. She didn't want to be doing this, she didn't want to be filling out a missing person's report, no way. She wanted to be at the camp, she wanted to be with her mom. She wanted to be warm by a fire, warm next to Shane. She thought of Shane again. She thought about how much she wanted him to kiss her. How much he wanted him to hold her, she needed him so badly right now.

3

Nate got up and ran to the door closing it, "Just the wind." He said, the water wetting his chest. It gave it a glaze that outlines all the crinks and crannies that were being conveyed with his muscular body. Tess got up and went to pick up the board. "Dang." Nate said, as he saw everything blown all over the floor. "Start again?" Nate asked.

"No, I think we should call it a night." Tess said walking up to him, she got really close to him, "Just when things were starting to uhh." Tess looked down at Nate's crotch, "Get interesting." Tess said, and then moved out of his way. Caitlyn's heart jumped into her mouth, she thought for a second that Tess was going to kiss him. She didn't want that to happen, that would be the worst thing that could happen.

"Yeah." Caitlyn said, tossing all the money into the monopoly box. She then went over and put on her pants. Tess just put on a rain coat and grabbed her clothes.

"I will see you two in the morning." Tess said, getting ready to go running out of the cabin. "I'm off to my cabin, 6A." She said, then winked over at Nate. "See you there." She said then ran out of the cabin. Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"See you there huh?" Nate said aloud, "She was talking to me wasn't she."

"Well we were sharing a cabin so she might have meant me." Caitlyn said then started to giggle. Nate walked over to her and grabbed her hand, he then kissed her. He then pulled her over to the sofa and they both sat down and started to make out. Caitlyn couldn't believe it, she was really kissing him.

"You want to stay with me tonight?" Nate asked. "We don't have to do anything sexual." Nate said then laughed a little.

"I was just going to ask you the same thing!" Caitlyn said, then kissing him again.

"Your cabin or mine?" Nate asked.

"Well Tess and Mitchie are in mine."

"Yeah the guys are with him too."

"We have the whole camp! We can find _our_ own cabin!" Caitlyn said.

"Very true." He said then kissed her again, this time it was longer then before and a little more intense.

"Okay, let me get a few things from my room, okay?" Nate asked.

"Sure, I got to get some stuff out of mine too." Caitlyn was so excited, she wanted to do this so bad. It was like the perfect dream. Nothing could ruin it, nothing she thought anyways.

"Meet back here in about twenty minutes?" Nate asked.

"Sure!" Caitlyn got up and Nate did also, they started to kiss again standing up. "Let's save some for later." Caitlyn said, and then Nate kissed her one last time. They then both left the Cabin, they didn't see the person staring in at them from the window, and they were holding an ax.

**A/N: From now on, the happy story turns deadly…er**

**Coming soon**

**Chapter 8: Tess gets the Ax**


	8. Chapter 8: Tess Gets the Ax

Chapter 8: Tess Gets the Ax

1

The strange person with the sack over his head stood at the window to the girls bathroom, peering in on Tess who was brushing her teeth. She was still wearing nothing but her underwear and the rain jacket. Her hair was pretty wet and was dripping. She didn't really worry about that. The water was finally coming out clear and she was able to use it to wash her face, and then rinse out her mouth.

Tess started to think about Nate, and the way he was looking at her while she was taking off her shirt. That's the look she wanted, she knew he wanted him, or so she thought. _All boy's want me, duhh. _Tess walked over to the window of the bathroom and looked out, she thought she saw something for a minute. _It's Nate, spying on you, _she thought. She then walked over to the sink area and ducked down, so that her butt was up in the air pointing towards the window. _Opp's did I drop something?_ She thought, and then giggled. She turned towards the window, but didn't see anyone. All she saw was the rain, and the darkness. There was a little reddish glow coming from the cabin where they had been in earlier, the rec room.

She shrugged and walked back over to the sink to finish up what she had started. Tess started to think of her _boyfriend_ Jonsy, he was ten years older then her, which was quite an age. He was about twenty seven years old. She met him online, on the _space _and met him about a month later. She was with a group of friends, so she knew she would be okay. He was tall, handsome, and very muscular, just the way she liked them. She thought she had him all for herself.

She never told her parents about it, she knew that they would flip out and dial the cops up right away, so she kept it to herself, and in her close friends circle. She lost her virginity to that guy, and what she didn't know is that he was seeing someone else. Not only was he seeing someone else, he was seeing a few other woman. This made Tess mad, but he taught her that it was 'okay' to have more then one partner, sometimes at the same time.

This is when Tess started to change the way she thought of things, she could get any guy that she wanted if she wanted them. Even if she didn't she would get them. She started at her school. She started with taking guys who her friends liked, she had sex with them. Then she went with the other guys around the school, the football team, the soccer team, the baseball team, even the Drama department. All the boys were at ahh of what she was doing, and had no idea.

It wasn't until Tess started to steal other girls boyfriend that she was kicked out of the school. Not for stealing the boyfriends, but for the big fight that had escalated in the cafeteria. One of the girls that had been her best friend came up to her, she knew that Tess had stolen her boyfriend. She grabbed Tess by the arms and slammed her down on one of the wooden cafe tables.

They exchanged their words, and Tess kicked her off. Then another girl grabbed her from behind, kicking her in the back. There was a small crack. Then when she was down, a girl kicked her in the face. Tess covered her face after that and got into the fetal position. She started to scream for help. There was about five girls on her, kicking, punching, and spitting on her. _Slut! Whore! _The screams came down on her like bullets. On the outside she was crying, but on the inside she was laughing. She was happy that she had hurt them all. She liked that feeling of control. The principle broke up the fight. Tess looked at her all former friends and smiled, then she said, "Your boyfriends were great." The girls wanted to attack her again, but she was pulled out of the cafeteria before anymore could happen.

It was after that she went to a new school, started a new life sort of speak. She still talked to her online boyfriend who was old, and he told her something that froze her blood cold. "Tess, I had HIV." Tess wasn't playing safe, so she knew that she must have contracted it, and then...all the boys at her other school. Her head began to spin just at the thought of all that happening.

She set up a doctors appointment for the next day. She got there and was extremely nervous. If she was positive, not only was she _positive, _she contracted it with all the boys she had sex with at her last school, and that was over fifty guys. She thought about all those guys and felt sick, just the thought of what she did. Not only if she gave them the HIV, but also, just the thought of so many guys.

At first it made her sick, but then after awhile it made her feel strong, she felt powerful. She had every guy in a bed that she ever wanted. She even had a few she didn't want, but that wasn't the point. The point was that every time she got with a guy he gave her a boost in her _power._ Tess put the swab in her mouth and moved it around. They put it in a tube. She was going to get tested now. She was so nervous. It was going to take fifteen minutes, way to long to just wait and sit.

She felt her heart pounding. She was so scared. She didn't know what she would do if that happened, if she got the _HIV. _She wouldn't tell anybody that was for sure. She would keep it a secret, and still be the same Tess she always has been. So what if the other guys she might have sex with in the future get it, at least they had her. That was the price to pay for having sex with Tess. A high price, and a high mistake. She didn't care about anyone but herself.

"Okay, are you ready Tess?" The doctor asked. Tess took a deep breath, "Sure." Then the doctor pulled the tab out of the tube. "Tess you are--"

Tess's train of thought was interrupted by something at the door in the bathroom. It was a loud bang and it shook the room with a powerful vibration. She was in the cabin. "Nate is that you?" She asked in terror. Her heart had been pounding so hard. She walked over to the door, and then there was another bang, this one just as strong, if not stronger. "Nate?" Tess backed away from the door this time.

As she stood there, she saw the door knob begin to turn, slowly. She looked up at the bolt lock, then the chain lock. Anybody could just come in. _That was the idea, so if Nate wanted to come in..._She ran to the door and put up the chain lock, then the door opened violently. It only opened a few inches, and then the chain stopped it from opening. "Nate! Is that you?" Tess asked, almost screaming. There was no answer.

The person on the other side of the door started to hit at the door with something. Tess heard a cracking down. Then after the second bang, The wood came flying in, that was for sure an ax. Tess screaming and backed away from the door. She looked at the window, but it was right next to the door, there was no way that she could escape next to the door, the person would just get her.

Tess ran to the back of the bathroom, it was pretty big. There was a long row of stalls, she couldn't hide in a stall she would get caught, she turned around and saw showers, little showers, with red curtains. She looked at the stalls, then the showers. She ran towards the last shower and shut the curtains. She leaned back against the wall. She then heard the door open

The killer walked through he bathroom slowly, holding the large ax. The footsteps echoed loudly through the bathroom. Tess wanted to scream, she had to scream. She held it in longer, the fear was coming over her. _Your going to die bitch,_ she thought to herself. _BANG,_ it was the sound of one of the stalls opening, _BANG_, another. The killer was opening stalls one by one. The loud bang of the stall door banging against the side. Tess thought this could be her chance. She could run out towards the door and escape! It would be perfect! She could run, and run until she was dead tired. Or Alive tired! She didn't want to die in a cabin bathroom. She peeked out of the curtain and didn't see anybody. The stall doors were not being opened, and the killer was gone.

Tess closed the curtain and backed up against the wall. _Where was the killer?_ She thought in terror, she felt something crawling up the back of her neck. It tickled at first, she then felt a sting. She let out a whimper and grabbed at whatever it was. It was a spider, about the size of a gulf ball. Tess stopped it to the ground. Her neck was throbbing and her fear was overpowering.

It was very quiet in the bathroom, almost too quiet. Tess wanted to just run out of the shower and run, at least try. She didn't want to be trap in this corner anymore. _Nobody put's baby in a corner!_ She thought, and then scolded herself for making a joke at a moment like this. It was a bad moment for a joke, but she couldn't help it. She wouldn't laugh though, no, nothing could make her laugh standing in this stall, with a killer holding a shining sharp ax.

She thought about making a run for it again, she could do it. If he, or she was waiting for her outside of the curtain, she would just duck and run past them. Outside into the rain. Oh the rain, she could run in the rain. Jus the thought of being out of the horrible bathroom was sounding so good. Why did she leave the rec room. She could have been in there with Nate. Safe. At least she thought that. She looked outside the curtain again, nobody. She heard the rumble of the thunder outside and let out a big breath.

She then heard something, it was like something squeaking. Some body was turning on a sink, or a shower. She was right, somebody turned on the shower, in the large showers. She looked out and thought maybe the killer was in there, trying to trick her. She didn't see any legs. The bathroom started to steam up quickly. The hot water and the cold night air mixed making the horrible mist in the bathroom. She looked out of the curtain and couldn't see a thing. It was so misty, looked like smoke.

As she stood there, the mist started to come into her stall. It was warm against her terrified cold skin. She looked up and saw a hole in the ceiling, a hole she could crawl through, but it was way to high to reach. She then felt something sliding against her leg, she looked down quickly and saw the tail of a snake going into the drain. How long had the snake been on the floor? She thought, but really didn't care. What mattered now was the crazy person with the ax outside of the shower.

As she stood there, the lights suddenly cut off, and it was pitch black in the bathroom. _Shit._ Tess stood there, and then felt the snake around her leg. She wanted to jump out of the shower, but she was too afraid to do that. She covered her mouth as the snake slithered around her legs. It felt so slimy and gross. _What if it bites you? _It felt like her eyes were closed even when they were open, that's how dark it was. She then heard the slashing of the curtains opening, the shower curtains. Not hers, the one's on the other end. She knew she had to leave, it was now or never. She opened the curtain and jumped out. She ran and hit against a stall and fell to the ground. She saw the faintest light coming from outside, she saw the door. She started to run towards the door as fast as she could.

She was so close, and then slipped on the hot water that was coming out of the other shower. Somebody, the killer, had blocked up the drain causing the bathroom to flood. She hit the ground hard, and then got up as fast as she could. She was outside! The cold air hit her, then from behind somebody grabbed her and tossed her back into the bathroom _NO!_ The lights kicked back on and there was the killer, wearing a sack over his head, holding a sharp ax. "Please!" She cried, she begged. She started to back up slowly, as the killer walked towards her.

She reached the back of the bathroom again, holding onto the red shower curtains, "Please!" She screamed, and then the ax came flying towards her face, into her head,_'Tess, you are HIV Positive.'_

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that Dragged out Death Scene**

**Tried to make up for the lack of writing lately.**

**Let me know what you think!!! Please Review, it's the only way**

**I know that people are actually reading this, ha-ha.**

**Coming Soon:**

**Chapter 9: Caitlyn Gets the Bull's-eye**


	9. Chapter 9: Caitlyn Gets the Bullseye

Chapter 9: Caitlyn Gets a Bulls-eye

1

The stalker watched Caitlyn run to her cabin. As she was running there was a strange sound, that went on, it was like a _booming_ noise. She looked around, and then saw lights turning on around the camp, the power must have kicked back on. Caitlyn looked over towards the bathrooms, there was a light on in there, she knew that Tess must had been in there, or still was.

She got to her cabin and switched the light, but it wouldn't come on. She looked around, and saw that the cable for the light had been unplugged, she crawled over and plugged it back in, the light came on in the room. She got up and walked towards her suite case that was on the last bed. She grabbed it, and pulled out a purple sweat shirt. She tossed it on the bed and then started to take off her shirt. She tossed it on the bed and then took off her bra. She heard something at the door and turned around in horror, she didn't see anything. She then pulled off her pants and underwear.

She put on the sweatshirt, without a bra, and then she pulled out a pair of silky underwear. She put it on quickly. The reason she brought it was for if something like this did happen. The sweater was big and came down to her midthigh's. It was almost like a dress, the way she wanted it too look. She then pulled out a tube from her bag. It was perfume. She put some on her neck, and then she put some on her wrists.

She was about to put it away, then she lifted up the sweater, and sprayed some inside her underwear. She wanted to smell great. This has never happened to her in her life, she never did something like this before. She was really nervous and excited. She couldn't believe it, Nate wanted to be with her! Sleep with her! Nate! The hottest boy in the world, Nate! The leader of the Connect Three band! The one that she had a crush on for a long time, Nate!

She put on the boots, and then the rain jacket and started to run back towards the rec room. She went in, and slammed the door shut. "Nate?" She called, she had been in her room for about twenty minutes, she was sure that he would be here. "Are you here?" She called again. She couldn't wait to see him again, she wanted to kiss him again. It was so hot the way his lips covered hers, and his tongue moved around in her mouth. It made her feel good, it made her want more, and that's what she wanted more! It was like a drug that she needed to get.

She looked around the rec room then took a seat on the sofa next to the fire. She laid down on it, trying to look as sexy as she could. She wanted to look great so that when Nate walked in he would see her looking...sexy. She heard the door open and looked, but it was the wind again. She got up quickly and went to close the door. She saw that the girls bathroom door was open, and someone inside. There was steam coming out of the bathroom. Someone was taking a shower. _Maybe it's Nate, he saw how gross the guys bathroom was, he went into the girls bathroom. _She thought, _or Tess..._ She thought, _but why is the door open, and why are they not in the shower?_ She closed the door and walked to the chair.

She sat down and started to think a little, she didn't want to go outside again in the mess, the rain was awful, and the wind was worse. She then thought about Tess in the shower, and Nate in there with her. Caitlyn started to get angry thinking about this. Tess would do something like that, but would Nate agree?

Caitlyn started to think about when she was little again, and her father taking her fishing. She then thought of the light bug on her hand, she felt angry. She shook the thought of the death, the bugs, and Tess. Nate, he was so cute. She couldn't wait for him to come in the Rec room and plant his lips on hers again. His full lips, his sexy lips, he was so hot! Caitlyn let out a breath of ecstasy and laid on the sofa again, she felt really hot and wanted Nate to be there! She needed him to be there!

She went to the door and looked back at the bathroom door. The steam had stopped, the lights were off. She went and took a seat at the table again, "He's on his way now." She thought. she went up to the mirror and looked at herself, "Ugh." She thought then took a seat again at the table. "Calm down..." She said and smiled. She had goose bumps from the excitement.

The door to the cabin opened, she turned around to look. "Nate!" She said, but it wasn't Nate. It was the wind again, she went and slammed the door closed. She thought if that happened again, she would freak out! She couldn't had this feeling of waiting. She looked at the clock, she had been waiting thirty minutes. Way longer then he said, she sat down again and started to tap her foot on the floor. It echoed around the room. She then stopped and stood up again.

"Oh Nate, you are so cute!" She said aloud, "_Thank you Caitlyn, you are not so bad yourself." _Caitlyn said in a Nate type voice, "Oh, you don't mean that?" _"I do Caitlyn, you are so hot, you make me so--" _"HOT! You make me hot to Nate! You make me we--" The door kicked open again. Caitlyn went to the door and looked out, "Nate!" She screamed.

"h-e" A tiny voice called. It sounded to Caitlyn like a little kid screaming in the distance. Why would there be a kid screaming? She grabbed a flashlight and went outside into the rain. She didn't even put on the rain jacket, or shoes. She was soaked instantly, but she didn't care. "p-elas elllp!" A voice called through the rain.

"Hello! Are you alright?" She called. She continued to walk, she felt the mud between her toes. Her hair was sticking to her face and neck from the rain. "Hello?" She called again. She walked around the camp flashing the light everywhere. _Oh Jesus! What if this is a joke?_ She thought as she walked through the muddy ground. _What if Nate and Tess are in on this together, and they are going to embarrass me!_ She thought and then she felt like turning back and just going into her cabin. She was so scared, scared for the trick.

"Catehfly!" The tiny voice screamed. Caitlyn walked into the middle of the archery court. As she did, the football lights on the court turned on bright. It was so bright it looked like day. She saw somebody's shadowy figure standing on the cement porch.

"Who are you?" She asked.

The person didn't say anything, Caitlyn squinted her eyes to see if she would get a better look at the person who was standing there. She couldn't really see them. "Nate? Is that you? Jason!" She said, "Is this one of you cheap ass jokes?" She asked. The person didn't move. Caitlyn didn't want to move to the person, she started to back up and bumped into something behind her. She looked and saw the hay filled archery bulls-eye. She turned around, and saw the shadowy figure lift something up. "What is that?" She asked. "OH MY GOD!" She screamed as the arrow came flying towards her. It went through her eye with such force that she hit the back of the bull's-eye. It went through the middle, literally a bulls-eye. She was propped up with the arrow through her bleeding eye. She was still alive, a rare thing. She was going into shock as she felt the arrow, she let out a wobbly scream of pain and terror as she tried to pull the arrow out.

She then let go and died, her body still propped up. The killer walked up to her and pulled the arrow out of her eye, her body then fell into the mud below. The killer stood there, looking down at her dead body and snickered. The killer then pulled out a knife and started to cut Caitlyn's skin, the blood pouring out quickly. The killer laughed like a lunatic, and then started to stab Caitlyn, as they did that, they started to scream and cry. Then laugh again, the moans of happiness.

**A/N: There is another for you guys**

**READ AND REVIEW please.**

**So the story has gotten a little more on the CRAZY side**

**I have already written all the chapters including the Epilogue **

**I will release them every so often so be ready.**

**Oh and on my page is the Synopsis of the next story I am doing.**

**Check it out! And I also want Suggestions from you guys on Future Stories!  
They take me about 2 weeks to a month to write, as you can see here, so give me idea's of what you want to see!!! **

**Please remember to ENJOY. **

**Coming Soon**

**Chapter 10: Mitchie and Shane**


	10. Chapter 10: Mitchie and Shane

Chapter 10: Mitchie and Shane

1

Mitchie walked to the window in the police station and looked out. The rain was letting up a little, in a hour or so the rain would probably stop, which was a really good thing. If it stopped then maybe the police could go out and have a better chance at finding her mother. The sound of soft music filled the station. The receptionist was just sitting there playing a game on the internet. Mitchie was so tired.

The day was so long and all Mitchie wanted to do now was get to bed, she was so tired, and hated being up so long. She looked out of the window again, hoping that she would see Shane driving up to the station, but she didn't. She turned around and sat down on the chair. She wanted to close her eyes, but was afraid if she did she would fall asleep. She started to play around with the stuff on the desk, then Baker walked back into the office.

"Sorry, didn't know it would take this long. Here is a copy for you." Mitchie leaned over and grabbed the copy Baker was handing to her. She looked at it then set it down on her lap. "We will probably send a few guys out there tonight, looks like the rain will stop soon. The storm has passed, were just getting the final droplets." Baker said, walking around towards his desk.

"Thank you so much." Mitchie said, her eyes still red from crying before. She was still cold, her clothes were still a little wet, but it was better then before. "I mean, for everything."

"Oh don't thank me Mitchie." Baker said.

"But you did help a lot."

"We will find her, don't worry." Baker said, leaning over and grabbing Mitchie's shoulder. Then a man ran into the office. Mitchie turned around and saw it was another officer.

"We let Ralph out for the night." He said.

"Why'd you bust the door open, you scared the holy ghost out of me" Baker said, Mitchie laughed at that too because she felt the same way. She thought that something has happened.

"Sorry." He said.

"Oh Billy Bob, hold on a second." Baker said, Billy Bob then turned around and hopped up on his feet. "Get serious!" Baker said, Mitchie was laughing at Billy Bob's silliness, he looked down at Mitchie and winked. She smiled, he was pretty cute. He was about twenty one, or twenty two, no other that was for sure. He had short hair, and ice blue eyes.

"Yes sir." Billy Bob said.

"In about twenty minutes I want you to get in the car with Jupiter and go around to the old Arkham road. We are looking for a Connie, she is in her late forties, dark brown hair. She was left by that damn tow truck service. I was telling Mitchie here that it happened before." Baker said, pointing at Mitchie.

"Ahy ahy Captain!" Billy Bob said, then laughed. Mitchie joined him. Baker rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Get out of here kid." He said.

"So that tow truck guy, you think they just carelessly left her?" Mitchie asked.

"Yes, once before. Those lump heads are careless." Baker said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Oh." Mitchie leaned back and closed her eyes, she was so tired, the feeling was so overwhelming. Baker looked at her closing her eyes.

"You ready to go back? I can take you." Baker began, then somebody walked in.

"No. I'll take her." The voice said.

"Shane!" Mitchie got up and hugged him, he was soaking wet, and his shoes were covered in mud. "You okay?"

"Yeah, i checked all through Arkham road, even went in the woods, didn't see a thing. It was way to dark anyways." Shane said hugging Mitchie. She was smiling and felt more alive then she did a few seconds ago.

"Alright, well Mitchie, we will head to the camp tonight if we find her, or tomorrow morning. Just depends." Baker said standing up. Shane looked at Baker who looked at him strangely.

"Is there anything else? Officer." Shane asked.

"None, you look familiar." Baker said. Shane put out his hand.

"Shane Gray, family owns the Camp." Shane said, as Baker took a hold of his hand and shook it.

"I think I knew your parents..." Baker said.

"Mayhap so." Shane said, "Well were off." Shane said walking out of the Office with Mitchie. She hugged him tight to her and continued to smile. "You okay? Any word?" Shane asked.

"No, but since the rain is about to stop, they are going to go out there and search for her." Mitchie said.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mitchie." Shane said, squeezing her a little. He felt bad.

"I'm sure she will turn up, lost in the woods. She probably wanted to go to the bathroom and you know...the tow truck guys left her or something." Mitchie said and started to laugh a little, Shane joined her, "Funny cause it sounds like something she would do.

"Yeah." Shane said, they got into the corvette and started to drive down the road.

2

Officer Baker walked over to the files, he wanted to check on the Camp Rock area. He knew there was something that went on there before. There was some sort of accident. He thought maybe somehow that was involved. He pulled out the whole Camp Gray file and tossed it on his desk. Billy Bob came back into his office, "Baker, who was that girl? Connie's daughter?"

"Yeah, why?" Baker asked, looking up at Billy Bob.

"She was cute." He said.

"oh you!" Baker said, then opened up the file and started to pull out random paper work, "Oh my..." He said.

3

"I was so lonely." Shane said, "Looking for my uncle and your mom. I wish you came with me, i was pretty spooked walking through those woods." He said, they both laughed then Shane leaned his hand over and grabbed Mitchie's. She turned to him and he turned to her, they both smiled. Mitchie felt all warm inside. _He's so cute!_ She thought.

"Yeah, i was pretty lonely in there too. Those guys...wouldn't lighten me up the way you can." Mitchie said, and squeezed his hand a little. His warm hand. She wanted to lift it up to her mouth and just kiss it, then lean her face against it. She wanted to do that so bad but was scared that she would freak him out. She then laughed out loud, thinking about that.

"What's so funny?" Shane asked, he smiled as he asked, Mitchie turned to him and shook her head, "Really? Tell me!" Shane said.

"Nothing, just an inside joke." _Very Inside, _she thought.

"Okay...I guess." He said.

"Shane...I was just wondering...do you...have you had a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, a few...but they never worked out. They were to immature."

"I'm a mature girl."

"Yeah..." He said. _Ouch..._Mitchie thought, _was that sarcasm? _She wanted to ask, but she didn't want to seem...off. So she just sat there. He then left go of her hand and set it on the steering wheel. Mitchie turned and looked out the window, out to the Macroverse. She would rather be in the Macroverse then in this very awkward car at the moment. "Sorry." Shane said.

"For?"

"I didn't mean it like that." Shane said.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." Shane said, and continued to drive.

"So what do you think they've been doing while we were gone?"

"I have no idea, it's around midnight, I'm sure they might have gone to bed. I mean long day." Mitchie said.

"True...but i really doubt it." Shane said.

"Yeah, they might still be in the rec room." Mitchie said.

"Yeah...so tell me, what do you like to do?"

"Sing!" Mitchie said then laughed.

"Yeah, you're very good at that!"

"Thank you...you are too." Mitchie said, then gave him a friendly punch on the side.

"Yeah...i know." Shane said, brushing his shoulders off in a joking way.

"You are so goofy!" Mitchie laughed.

"So what else? I mean besides singing."

"I like to, write! I write a lot of my own music." Mitchie said.

"Oh that's cool. I do too, maybe we could collaborate or something." Shane said.

"Seriously!?" Mitchie asked excited.

"Yeah!" He said, copying her enthusiasm.

They then sat there again in silence. It was so awkward, they then both started to talk at the same time, "You go first.." Mitchie said.

"No you, really." Shane commanded.

"Okay...did you used to live around here?" Mitchie asked. Shane was silent for a second, then turned to her. Then he turned his head back to the road.

"Somewhat." He said.

"So yes?"

"Sure."

"Oh...where?"

"Mitchie! I don't want to talk about that!" He said. He looked really mad and Mitchie silenced up. She was so embarrassed.

"I...sorry." Mitchie said, and then stayed silent. She wanted to just slap herself. She felt silly.

"i'm sorry." He said.

"I shouldn't have been so nosy."

"My parents died, when i lived around here..." Shane said.

"I'm sorry."

"I will tell you what happened when we get back...it's a long story." Shane said.

"Okay." She reached out and grabbed his hand again, he looked at her and smiled. Mitchie swore she saw a tear in his eye.

**A/N: And the Roll Continues**

**We are getting so close to the end of our tale!**

**Just about Four more Chapters to go!**

**I hope you guy's are enjoying this story!**

**I will be posting the First Chapter of **_**MITCHIE**_

**Soon so that you guys can get a taste of my next story.**

**Make sure to REVIEW it's the only way I know IF you guys**

**Like my stories, or hate my stories! **

**Coming Soon**

**Chapter 11: Shane's Family Fire**


	11. Chapter 11: Shane's Family Fire

Chapter 11: Shane's Family Fire

1

The corvette approached on the camp quickly, and then parked next to the rec room cabin. "Look's like the power came back on." Shane said, getting out of the car. The rain had stopped now, and it was still pretty cold out. There was a fog that was floating over the ground. It was very eerie. Mitchie got out of the car and looked around.

"Yeah, looks like it." She said, and then started to walk towards the door to the rec room. Shane followed a few steps behind her. Mitchie opened the door to the rec room, she didn't see anyone. Mitchie walked over towards the table and looked for a note, but didn't see anything, "Guy's?" She asked aloud, she walked over towards the back where there were bathrooms, there was nobody in there.

"Guess they did go to bed." Shane said, taking a seat on the sofa. Mitchie shrugged then walked over to the other door that led into the Rec Room Kitchen, there was nobody in there either. Mitchie really wanted to find someone, she couldn't believe that they had gone to bed. It just seemed crazy, but then again it had been a long day. Even she was pretty darn tired. She did want to stay up and talk with Shane. He looked at her and smiled, then patted down on the empty space next to him.

Mitchie walked over and took a seat next to him, he sort of cuddled up next to her. "Warm." Mitchie said, and snuggled up next to him. She was so nervous, but felt so good. When she was in his arms all the days problems had vanished in a blink. She didn't think of her mother, the snake, or creepy Ralph. "You smell so great." Mitchie said, and then laughed, "I'm so weird."

"No, you smell good to!" Shane said, and then sniffed at her hair loudly, Mitchie started to laugh at this. Mitchie looked down at her hand and looked at the scar she had. Then thought about the rain...when she was in the tent when she was little. Her mother had saved her, her mother had taken her out of that close call with the macroverse. She didn't want to think about that, about the macroverse. It scared her so badly.

_Alone Mitchie, you will be all alone,_ Mitchie shrugged the morbid thoughts away then looked at Shane, who was staring at the fire that was still burning. "I hate fires..." Shane said suddenly.

"Really?" Mitchie asked, she looked at the fire, then back at Shane, "I think their...romantic...." Shane turned to her and Mitchie thought this was it, he was going to kiss her. She leaned in a little closer to him, and then he stood up and walked towards the fire. Mitchie's face turned red and she just sat back on the coach, leaning all the way back. She felt dumb...did he notice what she was doing...Mitchie was wrong, and now she was extremely embarrassed.

Shane grabbed the fire pick and started to move around some of the ashy wood. It fell down into the bottom drop box. Mitchie crossed her arms, she was pretty cold. She wanted to get up next to the fire, but she was too afraid that Shane would walk away from the fire also, that would just be awful. That would kill Mitchie, so instead she just sat on the sofa and watched Shane moving the ash around.

The smoke danced up into the vent, like a phantom escaping the room. Mitchie started to wish she could just leave the room as well. She knew she was not going to get anywhere with Shane, he was like a two personality guy. One part of him flirts and likes to have fun, the other one hates Mitchie...according to her.

Shane put the pick back down in it's place and sat on the rocking chair next to the sofa. "So..." Shane said.

"So..." Mitchie joined him in that one. She started to look around the cabin, the pictures on the way, and the games in the corner, even the book shelf that was stack piled with random books from classics to mainstream.

"I remember...that one day." Shane said out of the blue. He looked at Mitchie who looked at him as if she knew what he was talking about, she really didn't.

"Yeah?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah...Nora...that was her name." Shane said then smiled at Mitchie. "She drowned in the lake when I was a little kid." Shane started to think about it and saw the little girl Nora in the lake, begging for help, but nobody saw her, nobody heard her, they were to busy at the final jam, singing and dancing. "I saw...her."

"Oh Shane..." Mitchie went over and kneeled down next to him.

"She had a twin sister...poor thing. She was there, she saw it, but she couldn't do anything, because she couldn't swim either! She couldn't swim! So she screamed! She screamed for help but nobody came! Nobody saved her sister!" Shane started to scream this. Mitchie looked at him frightened for a moment. "I wish i could have saved her...you know?" Shane said.

"Yeah..." Mitchie agreed. Poor Shane, she thought, he was stuck with that thought for life...not only that one either. She had no idea about the other thing that happened to Shane...

"About two years later, my parents died." Shane said, tears started to form in his eyes. Mitchie grabbed onto his hand and held it as he talked. "It was...15 years ago. When it happened. I was so young, but I remember every little thing that happened. You know?" Mitchie had tears forming in her eyes too. She couldn't not cry, not after seeing him cry. Then she thought about her own mother, and thinking if she was okay. "There was a fire, in our house, a great big fire." Shane said, "It was late at night, and I woke up, there was smoke, every where the smoke was in my room, everywhere. I got up..and looked out my window. My room was upstairs, and the jump was too great. I opened the door to my room, and there was fire, and I heard screaming...my parents screaming. The pain of the flames, tearing through thier bodies." Shane started to cry harder now, "I couldn't help them! I couldn't!" Shane got up and walked over to the window, he was embarrassed that he was crying. "I escaped..at least I got out..." Shane said.

"You couldn't have helped them, they were to big for you to even carry! There was nothing you could do Shane." Mitchie said, walking up behind him and grabbing his shoulder. He turned to her and hugged her. Mitchie held on tight, he was squeezing her also.

"I needed them." Shane said.

"I know baby." Mitchie said, "I know."

2

The radio at the police station was hitting on nothing but static, Sheriff Baker walked over to the radio and hit on the top of it a few times, then he picked it up, "This is Station 34, calling Open ears...over."

"I told you Earl, there is nothing coming through." The girl at the front said. She looked over at the clock then back at Baker, or Earl on her behalf. "Can I go home now please, I don't need the over time and I am tired."

"We need to Loraline, please stay a few more hours. I will be sure to write you off for double pay." Baker said. She smiled and agreed then took a seat. "Now you stay on this Radio, and you keep calling for the other stations. I am heading over to the County Court house." Baker said grabbing the keys to the court.

"Why? It's almost One in the morning Earl." She said, pulling out a bag of sunflower seeds from the drawer. Earl just stood there for a second. Then he looked down at his watch.

"I went hunting once, in the woods near Camp Rock, caught ourselves a bear. Dragged that sucked back to the road, that thing was one of the sorriest things I have ever seen in my life, and If i don't figure out what's going on with all these missing people, I will be the second sorriest." Baker said then picked up the Camp Rock file and started for the door.

"Alirghty Earl, you go on your way."

"I will be back within an hour to relive you sweetie pie." Baker said, and then left the office. He got into his cop car and started to roar down the road. He wanted to get to the court house quickly. There was a missing file that had been sealed by the court, and he was going over there to open it, it was the worst case scenerio for that case, but he knew he had to do it. There was a missing women, and then the Brown guy was missing as well. He was going to get to the bottom of this. As he was driving past Camp Rock, he saw Ralph standing next to the sign. Crazy Ralph.

He was going to pull over and pick him up again for heading to the camp, but he decided on not. That might or might not be a mistake, but he really wanted to get to that sealed file.

"Loraline come in, over." Baker called into the radio.

"Yes Earl? Over."

"Send Hodgkin's over to the Camp, Crazy Ralph's over there again, and I don't want to risk anything you know? God bless the man, but I just don't trust him, over."

"I will get right on that Earl, over and out."

Baker looked in his rearview mirror and continued to drive to the court house, he had no idea how long it was going to take to get there, but dammit he was trying his best to make it the quickest trip as possible. It was a pretty long drive, but the way he was speeding down that road with his siren on, he knew that he would cut the time in half if not more.

3

Shane and Mitchie were in the Kitchen now. She poured him a glass of milk and they were in there just talking about random music stuff. "Thanks again Mitchie, for you know...helping me. I didn't think I would cry like that." He said then started to laugh. Mitchie smiled back at him and took a sip of her milk.

"Anytime Shane, and I am glad you told me. It's good to talk about stuff like that anyways, it makes you feel better. Don't you feel better?" She asked him, he nodded of course and then he put his glass in the sink.

"I think I am going to look for the others, I am so far from tired. If their awake, maybe they would want to watch a movie or play a board game or something." Shane said walking over towards the door. Mitchie nodded.

"I will play too, I am not that tired anymore either." Mitchie said.

"Okay, well I will go see what's up, if their asleep, it will be just you and me watching a movie." Shane said, and then winked at her. She returned the wink and then walked towards the door behind him. "I'll meet you in the Rec room, there is a closet full of VHS tapes, lots of cool movies, go pick one out for us okay?"

"Sure!"

Mitchie went over to the rec room and opened the door. It was nice and warm inside. She walked over and opened the closet to the VHS, and started to look through the movies, a lot of them were really old and non that Mitchie liked, she then found a few Disney movies, she liked those and found a video of beauty and the beast. Sure she would want to see it, but she doubted anyone else would want to.

When Mitchie was little she liked to dress up like Belle and pretend that there was a beast that was living in his kingdom waiting for her. She loved to have that feeling of someone being in love with her, even as a kid. She had no idea what the feeling was, but she knew it was something she wanted really badly, something she knew that she would get someday, wouldn't she?

It was her mother who sewed up the dress for her, the yellow and gold one, just like in the movie. She watched her mom make it with a smile on her face. She knew that Mitchie was going to love it and Mitchie couldn't wait to put it on. It's going to be great! I love it! She smiled and looked at her mom. She smiled back at her, "_You like it sweetie?" _

She looked up at her mom and smiled, "Of course I love it mommy, I love you so much…you're the best mommy in the world." Mitchie said then hugged her, and smiled and hugged her back.

"You got it the other way around sweetie. I am the luckiest mom in the world, to have such an amazing daughter." She kissed Mitchie on the forehead and then continued to sew up the Disney princess dress.

When Mitchie put it on for the first time, it was like a dream come true, it fit perfect and she felt amazing. She laughed and danced in it, and it made Connie so happy to see her daughter so happy. "Love you…"

"Mom…" Mitchie said aloud, she was back in the Rec room searching for videos, she thought she heard her mother for a second, but it wasn't her mom…it was all in her head. She needed her mother now, she needed her badly, and missed her. She couldn't believe what had gone on that day, what all was going on, it was the worst day ever.

She then started to think of what Shane said, that they were going to watch a movie with or without the others, that made her feel so jittery inside. If there was going to be a perfect moment to kiss, that would be it. During the movie, he would lean over, and kiss her. That would be the best, all guys liked to kiss during movies, it was in their blood. She smiled loudly…

Some of the videos fell down to the ground and she picked them up and put them back up, she saw some of the dumbest movies she had ever seen in her life. She laughed at some of them. _Who bought these?_ She thought.

She then saw a video to a horror movie, guys like horror movies. And that is the best excuse to cuddle up next to Shane.

She pulled the movie out and walked over to the television and the video played. She pushed the tape in, but it wouldn't go in, there was already another tape inside. Mitchie hit eject and the tape came popping out. She looked to see what it was, and then her smile went away.

_"MITCHIE." _It said on the top, at first she thought it was a coincidence. Then she thought maybe Caitlyn and Nate, or Tess...god knew who Shane...Jason? Somebody made this for her, it was probably their concert...or maybe something else. It was weird, maybe Shane wanted her to find it right? Of course it was Shane she thought, she pushed her tape back in and turned on the TV.

At first it was nothing but a blue screen, then she saw something...her eyes widened and she started to shake in horror, she couldn't believe what she was seeing..."No!" She said aloud, "No!"


	12. Chapter 12: No room for the Wicked

Chapter 12: No room for the Wicked

1

Mitchie covered her mouth as she watched the tape play, it was a video of her and her mothers car stopping, and them getting out. Mitchie continued to watch. She saw her Tess's car arrive and pick Mitchie up, and then it zoomed in on Mitchie's mother. Mitchie reached out and touched the screen. As she did, a knife went up in front of the camera, over her mothers body, then it cut off. She got up quickly and ran to the door of the cabin, she opened it, and the wind was kicking up again. "Shane!" She screamed outside of the cabin. She didn't see anyone, and she didn't see any lights on in any of the cabins, but she did she alight on in the bathrooms.

Tears were flooding out of her eyes and she started to run towards the outhouse, she tripped and fell down onto the muddy ground, she got up quickly and ran to the bathroom, she saw that the door had been axed through, and then she saw the flooded bathroom floor, the water on the floor had a hint of red in it. Mitchie looked around, and then started to walk into the bathroom. She had the boots on so the water wasn't getting into her foot, but it went up to about her ankle. She heard something in the corner shower.

"Is there somebody in here?" She asked, she was shaking a little, she was afraid, she didn't know if this was a elaborate joke, or if this was really happening. This couldn't have been a joke, who would pull something like this? It couldn't of been her mother, could it? Maybe as a payback for something...but for what? Mitchie didn't think that could be it. Her mother had no since of humor for death. "Mom?" Mitchie asked..."Anybody?"

Mitchie looked out of the window of the bathroom and saw the darkness outside, she was alone now, and she was inches from the macroverse..._calm down, your not going into that state again...your not...your fine...this is just a mistake...there is a logical explanation for all of this...there has to be. There is, you need to take a deep breath and relax Mitch..._she thought.

She got closer to the last stall then opened the red curtain, she let out a scream as something jumped at her. She backed up and fell down into the reddish water, a snake came at her on the water really quickly. It was black and creepy looking, "No!" Mitchie said, then rolled over to the side, she got up and ran out of the bathroom, but tripped again before she left. The snake bit her on her leg, and she let out a scream. "Get off!" She cried, then kicked the snake away, it still came at her, it's mouth open, ready to strike again.

"Please! No!" She screamed, "Shane! Nate! Caitlyn! TESS! ANYBODY!" She cried. The snake slithered up her chest, and towards her face, "No!" She grabbed it with her hand and twisted it. It's head came off and the blood went all over her, it was gunky and gross. Mitchie got up and limped on her left leg where the snake had bit her. She didn't think it would hurt that bad, but the stinging sensation was intense. She looked around, and everything seemed to spin. She needed to get to a phone. She needed to get help. She ran out of the bathroom and towards the rec room. She opened the door and ran to the phone. She picked it up and the lines were down. "Shit!" Mitchie screamed and slammed the phone down.

She then saw flashing lights outside, it was the police car! She was saved, the police was here! She ran outside towards the police car that was parked near the bathroom, they must have just arrived. "Help! Snake...." Mitchie said, running towards the squad car. "Sir?" She said, she then went to the door and opened it, Officer Hodgkin's body fell out of the car, his neck was cut...Mitchie let out a scream and fell backwards. "Oh my god! Oh my god! SHANE! HELP ME!" She saw somebody coming out of the bathroom holding a pitch fork. Mitchie screamed and pulled the Officers body out of the car then jumped in. She locked the door. The person with the sack over their head hit the class with the pitch fork. It didn't break, it was strong glass.

Mitchie grabbed the radio, "Help, please a killer is at camp rock! Please help!" She screamed into the radio, there was nothing but static. She then heard a voice on the radio a women's voice.

"Earl if that's.....hear...static...bad....station....body." Mitchie picked it up again and screamed for help but there was nothing. Mitchie turned to the seat then put her hand where the key went, but the key wasn't there...it was gone. She looked out the window at the cop's body, and saw the key's in his hand.

"Oh no!" the killer looked down then picked up the keys. Mitchie screamed and backed away from the door. She got into the middle of the cop car and looked at the lock click up, she jumped out of the other side and started to run. Her heart was pounding hard, and she didn't know what to do.

She looked at the cabin her and Caitlyn...and even Tess were staying in. She decided to go in there. She ran and went inside, she closed the door and locked it...She stood in there for a second, then she looked down and saw Nate's body, his eyes picked out, and his clothes removed. His body was covered in slashes from a knife. Mitchie screamed and moved away from the body, she then tripped over something. She looked and saw Tess's body, there was a large gash in her head, an ax split her head open. Mitchie screamed at this and got up and went towards the closet, she was going to hide in there, but there were a pair of legs in there...Jason's legs. "OH Jesus!" Mitchie went towards the door to leave the Cabin, but then the pitch fork bashed through the wooden door. "No!" Mitchie screamed, she went to the other side of the cabin where there was a window, she jumped out of it.

The wind was blowing hard, and she went running back towards the Rec room, she thought maybe she would find Shane in there, and that he was still alive, please...be alive Shane. She screamed again in terror as she thought about the bodies she had just seen, all of her friends...they were dying. She opened the door to the Rec room and closed it...she leaned against it for a second, "Shane! Help me...." She cried. She then saw somebody in a chair in the center of the room.

"Mom?" Mitchie asked, it looked like her mothers hair, she slowly walked towards the body, she then looked at the face, and it was Brown's body, with her mothers hair scalped off.."NO!" She screamed then went towards the back of the rec room she opened the bathroom door and went in. She heard the door open to the rec room. The killer was there...She wanted to scream, but didn't what them to get her. She went into one of the stalls and closed the door. "Please don't let them get me...please god." She said in a lose whimper. She then looked down into the toilet, there was her mothers head in there. Blood was everywhere...Mitchie started to cry, she couldn't believe it, her mother was dead...after all that...her mother had died...been murdered.

All the memories of her and her mother passed through her in a matter of seconds. From her childhood until now. She saw her dead mother's body there and couldn't believe it, she started to inhale violently. The killer was going to hear her, they were going to get her. Mitchie covered her mouth and backed into the corner of the stall. She cried, but tried to keep it down, she couldn't bare the smell, or the look of it in there, and she wanted to just leave. It smells like...death...rotten death. Mitchie heard the bathroom door open slowly. She then looked up and saw a top corner window, she could get through it...if she climbed the side. She then heard a voice...

"I'm going to kill you...like I killed all the others he-he. You're going to taste so good dead." The voice sounded like a little girl, or a creepy doll's voice in a horror movie. It was so scary, Mitchie thought of the story about Nora, that she drowned...could it be...Mitchie started to climb up the side of the toilet towards the window, she looked down into the bathroom and saw the killer holding the pitch fork. Mitchie screamed.

She couldn't get the window to open, she started to hit it. The killer went towards the stall she was in and started to bang at the door. "No!" Mitchie cried, "Leave me alone!" She then turned a knob and the window opened, she slid out and into a bunch of wet bushes, the fall hurt pretty bad. Her leg was killing her, it was swelling up as well, that damn snake...

She ran quickly towards a cabin, and ran in. She locked the door and turned out the lights. The killer wouldn't find her, not in here, would they? She leaned down and went under the bed. She stayed there and waited...she wanted the sun to come up already. She had no idea how long she had been running. No idea if she was ever going to see daylight again. She looked around in the dark room..._Macroverse..._She started to cry, and felt really dizzy...Momma....mommma.....mommma..

"Ahlhsg" A voice came from outside of the cabin. Mitchie's eyes went towards the door from under the bed. She slid deeper under the bed, and closed her eyes, the killer wasn't going to open the door...please they aren't going to open the door...

The door opened and Mitchie heard a grunt of laughter..."Mitchie, give me my doll back!" The creepy voice said, then laughed again like a little girl. Mitchie closed her eyes again and prayed that the killer wouldn't find her...how could they know I was in here...

Mitchie heard the door to the cabin close and then she opened her eyes. They left...the killer left. She sighed then closed her eyes again...she felt tired, and dizzy and really sick...she wanted to sleep. That was such a bad idea, she knew it was a bad idea. She started to slide out from under the bed. She looked around and didn't see anyone. Then she heard a grunt from above, and standing on a wooden chair was the sack head covered manic. The pitch fork came down on Mitchie. She screamed and rolled out of the way. The wooden bar to the pitchfork snapped in half in the killers hand. Mitchie laughed in a savage way and kicked the killer, then she ran out of the cabin.

She saw there was a light across the lake, a faint light. "A house!" Mitchie said aloud, she turned around, and saw the killer standing back up, She ran towards the lake as fast as she could. She then saw that there was a boat. She hopped in and grabbed the paddle and started to paddle away. Over the lake there was a strange fog. It was quite strange. She paddled as fast as she could. She looked back at the cabin and saw the killer standing at the doorway, just watching her paddle into the lake. Mitchie turned away and continued to paddle. She started to cry as she did.

2

Officer Baker parked his car in the first spot next to the court house. He got out quickly and started to jog to the top of the staircase, he unlocked the door and put in the alarm code quickly. He had been to the Court house several times, just never at night. He looked around to make sure there was nobody there.

Although he was the Sheriff, what he wanted to do was very illegal. He was going to open a file that had been sealed by the courts, a deal made so that a secret couldn't be told. There was a price that the Camp Rock owners had to pay to keep this secret buried.

Baker heard something behind him and turned quickly, he didn't see anyone. He thought it was just his own footsteps echoing in the halls of the court house. He started to jog towards the file room, he was getting out of breath again. He was a pretty big guy, running wasn't one of his favorite things to do.

Baker had worked in this town for a long time, his father used to work for the police force, he was actually killed by a armed robber when he was a kid. He thought that one day, he would stop a crime from happening, stop a killing. He knew that he would one day, and make up for it with his father.

That's what he always wanted to do, but this town was so small that robbery's and stuff like that never really happened. When it did happen it was just a bunch of kids playing a prank, or doing something stupid like they always did. Baker unlocked the door to the file room and walked in. There were rows and rows of files, it was the biggest file room that he had ever seen. He looked down at the file he had and looked at the file numbers. Maybe that would help.

G-2250-004. He started to look at the side of the boxes, but didn't see numbers but multiple letters, then numbers, and then there was a code name. Baker was in the wrong field to be looking for these files. "You are never going to find this thing..." He thought, then he looked further down, and the Letter and numbers started to look closer to his file. He smiled and started to look through the files quickly.

He felt like an investigator now, it was cool. It was something he wanted to do for a long time. Sure it was hard work when you were doing it, but damn it was a lot of fun. It made you feel like you were powerful, that was for sure. He started to look through a bunch of files.

He was tossing them all over the ground. He picked up a box and moved it out of the way and went to the next cabinet, he opened the box and saw Camp Gray. He pulled out the files. He looked down at the sealed file he had been looking for and just held it in his hand for a moment.

"Hey!" A voice said from the doorway.

"Yes?" Baker said.

"Sheriff? Is that you?"

"Yes it is."

"Oh, it's Billy Bob." The voice answered back.

"What the hell are you doing here Billy Bob?"

"We found a body, no head...but a body in the woods...it's a women's body. Loraline couldn't get you on the radio, so she told me to come over here and come get you...We think it's that Connie women." Baker looked down at the file and walked out of the file room with him. He wasn't going to open in in front of Billy Bob, he was going to wait to get into his squad car.

"Dammit...we've got hell to pay now." He said.

Baker got into the car and opened the file quickly, he started to scan the reports, then pulled out a few pictures. There was one with a little girl on it. Nora...the girl who drowned at Camp a few years back. He then pulled out a picture of Nora and another little girl, they were twins. He looked at the back...he then pulled out the sheet of papers, "Name Change.....Holy Jesus Christ!" Baker tossed the paper aside and turned on his siren, he quickly pulled the car into reverse and started to speed down the road, he was going to go to Camp Rock. "Loraline, this is Baker, have you gotten a hold of Hodgkin's? Over."

"No sir, did you find what you needed, over?"

"Oh hell you have no idea, I am heading over to the camp as well, send all the men we got there too. Over."

"Why, what's going on?" She said, not even saying over.

"No time! Over and out."

3

Mitchie got out of the boat and looked up at the barn that was lit up, she then saw a shadow at the top. She ran inside quickly. "Hello?" She cried, she looked aroudn the hay, there was alot, and it was pretty smokey in the farmhouse. It looked pretty old. "Somebody! Please i need help!" She cried, looking up at the loft. She started to climb up and looked at a pile of pictures on the floor. There was hay covered a bunch of them, but she saw a lot of them. She walked over slowly. She heard the water form the lake moving and crashing against the sides, it sounded as if she was at a beach.

She looked out the large open doors at the second story of the barn. It was where the farmers pulled the hay up, using that little rope and the crane. She looked at the rope that was hanging out of the window, there was no hay on it, but it was tied up leaving a loop, it looked like a noose. Mitchie's eyes widened when she saw that, then she looked down at the pictures. She started to pick them up, and looked at them. There were a lot of them. Most of them were two little girls. They looked like twins. Mitchie thought they looked familiar, she thought she knew them...maybe she did. Mitchie Closed her eyes and thought...the headache was so strong.

She looked over in the corner of the barn and walked over to it, she saw a sack...the sack that the killer was wearing. She put it on...she let out a giggle of terror, and then took it off. "What's going on here?" She thought.

"Mitchie, turn around..." A voice said, a familiar voice....

**A/N **

**Okay, so there is one more Chapter left!**

**Then the Epilogue for this story! I hope you guy's are**

**At the edge of your seats! I am so scared for Mitchie,**

**Or maybe I am scared of Mitchie? **

**Who knows…It can go any direction…**

**Be sure to check out my new story **_**MITCHIE.**_

**Synopsis of Mitchie…**

**Mary is a regular girl, just like you. Just like me. But don't mess with her, because if you do, you might no live. Because Mary does have a special power…a power that can make things happen. Join Mitchie, Shane, Nate, Caitlyn, Tess, Jason, Ella, Peggy, Norma, Lottie, and all the others at the Final Jam…because this one will be one to remember…if you live. **


	13. Chapter 13: The Final Chapter & Epilouge

Chapter 13: The Final Chapter

Mitchie heard the voice and her heart froze. She knew the voice, right away she knew the voice. She slowly turned around, she looked at the person and started to cry. "Shane..." She said, "I'm so...confused." Mitchie said out loud. She started to walk to him, and she gave him a hug. He pushed her away, Mitchie looked up at him, tears pouring out of her eyes. "Shane what's wrong with you?" Mitchie begged.

Shane looked down at her with his piercing eyes, he looked very mad, and sad at the same time, "Why Mitchie?" He asked, or he said...Mitchie couldn't really tell what he was saying, she was so confused, she felt dizzy, and her leg felt like it was going to explode. "Nora drowned here because nobody was outside...nobody was paying any attention to her!" Shane screamed, leaning over.

"Shane...I."

"Shut up! Just shut the fuck up Mitchie and listen! I am trying to tell you something and you keep on interrupting, so just close you mouth or I will close it for you! You got that? I said do you got that!" Shane screamed, leaning over and grabbing Mitchie's face.

"Yes." Mitchie said, then fell back onto the ground, Shane looked out of the window and towards the camp. He had tears in his eyes.

"Nora drowned i the lake, and nobody even said two words...not to me...My parents hated that it happened, they hated it!" Shane screamed this, "It was the worst for them, worse for my mother. She loved Nora...she lover her daughter."

"Wha..wha...." Mitchie cried.

"She couldn't stand knowing that her daughter had died in that lake...and that the twin was left alive as a reminder of how bad of parents they were...so they had to get rid of Nora's sister, had to get rid of that thing...had to get rid of me...so they dressed me up like a boy...LOOK!" Shane said, and pulled down his pants to reveal a girls vagina, he was a girl! Mitchie let out a scream of terror and looked up at Shane who was smiled with his tongue hanging out."My parents made me look like a boy! Gave me hormones to be like a boy! I never grew tits! I grew hair! I grew hair all over! I became a thing that couldn't be contained. I hated my parents, i hated them so bad!" Shane pulled out a knife and it glared in Mitchie's eyes.

"It was you...all along! It was you! You killed my mom! You came back to the camp while i was at the police station and killed the others! Didn't you! You bastard! That's why you didn't want to go skinny dipping, and you never...OH GOD!" She looked at his...her pants that were still down and couldn't believe what she saw.

"I killed them yes...and my parents. I was the one who started the fire Mitchie...I was the one who started the fire. I killed my parents. I killed them and now I am going to kill you Mitchie!" Mitchie stood up and backed away from Shane, she was walking towards the open area of the barn, she looked down and saw a large steel plate with sharp bars sticking up, if she fell out she would die...She saw the sun coming up in the distance and then looked back at Shane, holding the knife up, "Get her Shanea, get her! Don't let her get away! Don't let her Live! I won't Nora, I won't! I'm going to kill her so good!" Shane came running at her with the knife. Mitchie knew she was going to die now...knew she was going to die...."

Mitchie turned and grabbed the noose that was hanging and jumped out the window a little, Shane missed her by a few inches then he went falling down into the steel bars. Mitchie let out a scream and laughed...she laughed and cried at the same time...It was over, she looked down as she dangled from the rope at Shane's body...Shanea's body...the daughter of the Gray's, Nora's twin...

EPILOGUE

Mitchie got into the small boat and laid in, she felt the wobbly boat move along the top of the water. She felt scared, and tired, and in shock still. Her leg was killing her. She heard a police siren and looked up across the lake. She saw Baker waving his arms at her. Mitchie let out a smile of relief. "Hey!" Mitchie cried, a smile came across her face. She was safe, for the first time all day…she was safe…it was over.

Then out of nowhere a deformed, rotting, moss covered body shot out of the lake, it was Nora's dead body, grabbing Mitchie, "NO!" Mitchie screamed, the body pulled her into the lake…Into the Macroverse, she always knew she would go into it, into the Macroverse…into the darkness of the lake….

"_But the girl Nora…what about Nora…Then she's still there….still there…still there…"_

**A/N: Okay so I have Finished this story. I know some of you are still**

**In Shock over my ending, but look at it this way, did any of you even**

**Expect that to happen at all? Haha! I had to do it, ever since I started **

**Writing this, I knew exactly what was going to happen, so if you liked it**

**Re-read it again, you will see A LOT of foreshadowing. **

**Thank you for Reading, and SORRY if you hated the ending…**

**I think it was a TWIST. **

**Why didn't they kiss at the end of the Movie camp rock? I always wondered,**

**What is Shane a girl? Or is he gay or something? **

**Then I just decided to make a horror story about it,**

**How SCARY is it to think that one of the guys you like is not even a**

**Guy but a girl, NOW THAT'S REAL HORROR haha!**

**READ MY NEW STORY**

**MITCHIE**

**I PROMISE YOU WILL LIKE IT**

**And there isn't any weird transsexual stuff in that one, promise! Haha**

**Love me, hate me…this has been**

**STEVIE WAYNE**


	14. On Writing

On Writing

It has been awhile since I have finished writing this story. Looking back on it now I would love to re-write it and change a few things. I still love reading over it and laughing at the dark humor that I added, some things you can see as humors but some things are just a personal inside joke. I love how the story starts out very dark and creepy. Mitchie's mother getting her throat slit right off the bat. I mean come on that's some darkness right there. Not to mention the whole atmosphere of the story from then on. Its all dark and depressing.

I was inspired to write this story from of course Camp Rock, and Friday the 13th. I was bored and I thought how cool would it be, a summer camp story like Friday the 13th, I mean its perfect right? Then I started to write and it was love. I liked it a lot and thought it was all turning out perfect. I wrote the whole story in about a week. I was proud of myself, and what I have done.

The ending…wow, crazy but so fun. I was laughing at my ending for hours after. Sure it wasn't exactly original, but come on who saw that coming? I loved the way I started and ended it. I started to write a sequel to this, and posted the first four chapters of it. I removed it after hitting some writers block.

Anyways, I was just going back and reading my stories and thought it was fun. I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I did.


End file.
